


"But, Hes my dolly!"

by OsirisRed



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Abuse, Angst, Multi, OC, Rape, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisRed/pseuds/OsirisRed
Summary: You think you understand your fans well? Well, Yami thinks his fans are harmless, but what happens when an obsessive fan decides to 'have him' and what does his daughter decides to do with him? It's up to the fans to decide the ending of this one. Contains: Rape, Cross-dressing, slight flareshipping, OC characters, a little to a lot of angst.Origonal fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10972219/1/But-He-s-my-dolly





	1. The Hunter

Yami Yugi: Wow! Another story put in instead of a new chapter. What's up with that!

Me: Yep, I decided to post this story to moisten your appetites for a new plot.

Yami Yugi: Why is this chapter short though?

Me: it's just a prologue or a taste of the story, but there will be more to come.

Yami Yugi: So I suppose that Cheater is on Hiatus for the time being.

Me: Yep, due to writer's block with that story but, it might not stop this one.

Yami Yugi: Good. Let's start this story then!

Me: Please tell me if I make any spelling mistakes and plot errors. (But don't say it rudely)

Yami Yugi: And on with the chapter.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Hunter

The day was glorious in the city of Domino, the sun was shining and the city was full of noise. It was the middle of the day when the city would be busy and yet there was a nice relaxed pace to it.  
In the city shopping district, it was no different, there were a lot of people around just walking around, but there were 2 that were standing out. Both of them had tri coloured hair and could be mistaken for a father and son (due to their height difference) or at least brothers, but never less it was Yami and Yugi walking around. There were enjoying the day as they were just browsing around, but Yugi noticed that some people were looking and pointing at Yami in amazement. "Ever since you became a local celebrity, don't you think this might have a negative effect on you?" Yugi asked as he looked at the people with a concerned look on his face.

"That's nonsense Yugi. How can this be a bad thing when most people come up and ask me for my autograph or a picture taken of me? I don't see a bad thing with is."Yami replied whilst grinning and waving at some people.

Well, what about your fans? Won't they become too obsessed with you or something?" Yugi said. Yami stopped and looked down at Yugi and shook his head. "I have only seen a few girls get too 'cuddly' with me and that's all I know. I don't think anyone would be too obsessed with me." Yami replied as they both carried on walking.  
Little that they know that someone had taken a picture of Yami and secretly followed him. As the figure pulled up the camera to his eye, it grinned lustfully and half drunk and said, "Sooner or later, you will become my lover even if you do not know it."

TBC  
________________________________________  
Me: A cliff-hanger set in motion.

Yami Yugi: Great! So what's gonna happen in the story?

Me: This story will contain a lot of rape, cross-dressing, a deranged child with a psychological issue and a lot more to come. This story will have a decider point in it for the people to choose how this story will  
end. It could end well or it could end badly, who knows.

Yami Yugi: That's a new thing for us to do, but it's in the polls, will that be removed?

Me: No it will stay on there and they can choose whether it should continue, but who said that 'we' are doing it?

Yami Yugi: I am helping you.

Me: How? You're not doing anything and letting me do all the work.

Yami Yugi: I'm just… never mind.

Me: Hmmm… (This is getting weird now) Goodbye and see you soon!


	2. The Letters

Me: I am really sorry for the longest delay possible. I am have been busy with countless things, like finishing college, dealing with social things online, getting work to do as well as emotional issues and right now I am going through a depression phase which is consuming me and all I see is a bleak outcome for myself. I am not asking for attention since I haven't been writing enough chapters, but all I want is positive things to come my way so I can break through this and be the person I was.

Yami Yugi: Damn. Let's be real here. She just wants some positive things to come to her, not to attention hog or anything. She is just down on her luck in life and suffering on her own.  
So, let's enjoy this chapter that you guys have long awaited for.

Key:  
""- normal speaking  
''–thoughts  
/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/  
Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: The letters

A few days later,

"Hey Yami! You got some mail and a fragranced one as well" Yugi said as he gently sniffed the card. Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, "Ew! Smells like what girls would wear to gain attention!" Yami came down and grabbed the card from Yugi and went upstairs to his room. 

/Drama Queen/

/ I heard that! /

Yami chuckled a bit at that response; Yugi was the one to overreact in a childish manner. As he opened the door and he sniffed it a little. "Hmmm smells like lavender and jasmine," Yami said as he placed the letter on the desk. 'Maybe it's a love letter from one of my "adoring fans" or maybe a prank letter from Jou and the other' Yami thought. It seems normal for him to get letters every now and again from his fans  
. Yami grabbed the letter and proceeded to open it and started to read it:

Dear Yami Muto,  
Hello. My name is Fushōjiki and I am one of your biggest fans (not to sound creepy or am I?) Just kidding. I think you are an amazing person and the way you speak to your fans with such confidence is astounding. I find you a good person with a caring heart and I want to be friends with you. (I think you might find that we have much in common) Please write back soon.  
Yours sincerely, Fushōjiki

P.s. If you want to write back to me, please can you put your letter out by the third park bench (by the lake if you enter from the west side) on Wednesday 21st at 10:00 am.

P.s.s. If you do not wish to write to me then, I guess it was never meant to be.

Yami felt flattered that the letter was well presented and the scent was just to his liking. Though he found some bits funny and chuckled at his jokes, he couldn't help but feel strange about the letter (although he would normally get letters about people who obsessively like him), but this was one different. " Hmm, Wednesday 21st. That only gives me 2 days to reply back." Yami says to himself as he looked at the clock. He thought about writing back to him but Nah, maybe but no. He felt so confused on writing back to him. Yami scratched his head and flopped down on his bed. "Maybe I should sleep on it." As he muffled into his pillow.

2 Days later…

Yami thought about writing to him and decided on doing so (still he had a weird feeling about it but his teenage naivety stops him from thinking it through) He did as the letter told and went to the park. He quietly snuck out of the game shop without Yugi or anyone else from noticing and just strolled down to the park. /Where did you go Yami?/ Yami jumped when he heard Yugi speak.

/Oh! Just nowhere in particular. I just wanted to roam about the city. Nothing special./

/You didn't write back to that letter, did you?/

Yami paused in his tracks as he stood outside the gates of the park's west entrance. /No. Why do you ask such a thing like that?/

/That letter smelt funny and that might be a bad omen on you./

/For the record, it smelt fine to me and you do not have to refine taste like mine./

/Look I am just wondering what that letter was about. I am curious, no concerned about it./

/There's nothing to worry about, it was a nice letter, my fan just wanted to be friends with me. There's no harm in that. Many fans asked me this and I feel like I should at least respond to them, what's the worst thing that could happen?/

Yami smirked at his response to Yugi and continued walking into the park's entrance. He looked at his watch as it just hit 10 am and found the 3rd bench beside the lake. It wasn't that busy besides from the odd people that walked past. It was peaceful and nice here for a sunny day as the sun shone through the trees as the branches shadows covering the path as it gave and peaceful and ominous look. He gently placed the letter down and walked away from the bench to head out, but he stopped by the entrance to see if anyone is going to pick it up, but he shook his head and walked out. He decided it would be best to not see that his 'fan' was as it could be a surprise to find out who had written to him. After Yami left, a shadowy figure appeared out from a nearby tree and picked up the letter and sniffed it gently. 'Hmmm, smells like him.; the person thought as he shuddered a little. He opened the envelope and read it:

Dear Fushōjiki,

I am flattered by your effort to get my attention and that I find your determination to befriend me fun, although I find you a funny person, we do need to know each other to see if we are made for each other as friends. I do wish for us to see each other in person at some point so we know who we are really speaking to.

Write again soon. (if you want)

Yami Muto

The figure smirked at the letter. He didn't seem phased at Yami's subtle sign of 'I might be disturbed by you and decided to try and end it.' But then again latest he replied.

A few weeks later:

"Hey, Yami! You got you got another letter! " Yugi said as he gently sniffed the card. Yugi wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell, "ew! Smells worse than that one with the jasmine one and the handwriting looks familiar too." Yami peered his head out from the other room with interest. 'HE WROTE BACK TO ME?!' Yami shouted in his head. "Huh, I guess this fan doesn't know when to quit." He said as he grabbed the letter from Yugi and took it upstairs to his room. Yugi looked back at Yami and thought 'What has her got into this time?'  
Yami walked into his room and sat down on his bed and sniffed the envelope. This time it smelt like light scented women's perfume. It wasn't scented that much but it was enough to get a little smell. 'Smells different from last time but it still smells good.' He thought to himself as he opened the envelope and read the letter:

Dear Yami,

Sorry for the rude introduction. I find it a bit hard to write the first letter to by hero and I thought you would never write to me but I still see the good nature and politeness in you to write which I do admire every much. I see that we do have to get to know each other first to see if we can be friends and I will introduce myself more and more to you over time. I do want to meet you in person but now I am far too shy to see you in your glorious presence as such as you and I would feel that I would faint in your presence.  
Write to me soon as I do want to know more about you.

Yours sincerely,  
Fushōjiki

P.s. As before can you drop it off at the third park bench (by the lake if you enter from the west side) by Wednesday 12th at 10:00 am.

/Was it that same guy again?/

/No! (Yami lied) it was just another one of my adoring fans wanting to beg me to marry them/

/(scoffs) I doubt that./

/You big baby./

Yami rolled his at Yugi's response. 'He always thinks we are so alike.' He decided to do the same and write back to him. He did the same as before and goes to the park and placed the letter down on the bench and then leave, then a shadowy figure would pick it up and go off with the letter.  
________________________________________  
Days went on and Yugi was getting frustrated with this. Every few weeks that letter would come through for Yami, smelling different and worse for him every time at some cases even a package would come for him and that very same handwriting.

"It's getting worse and worse for him and I think he has fallen for it now! Oh, I wish the best for him." Yugi said in a worried tone as he looked at Yami who walked off with another letter from him.

Yami strolled to his room in a hopeful daze and he was so excited to read another letter fromFushōjiki. He felt like he was made for him as over the past few weeks the letters explained more about himself to Yami and what he was doing in his life and what he was up to. He always chuckles at his exploits and he learned from facts about him as Fushōjiki has a young daughter and works at a connivance store in a shopping center complex. (This would explain how he brought the perfumes and items for him)

Yami then flopped down on his bed and he gently smelt the card which this time it smelt of roses (which was his favourite flowers). He sighed happily as the smell consumed him with love as he opened the letter. Yugi hid behind Yami's bedroom door to peep as he saw how Yami's face lit up with joy and excitement, Yugi could tell how stupid Yami was for falling for the 'lovey-dovey' letters and the gifts that came with them, but he always felt bad for him as Yami never found 'the one' but this didn't feel right. Yugi was then pushed out of his thoughts where he heard Yami squealed with delight as he rushed out of his room and into the bathroom saying, "I better get ready then." He said in a singsong tune. This then gave Yugi the chance to get a look at the letter, he quickly tiptoed to his bed and picked up the letter.

His eyes gradually widened as he read the letter and looked up and ran out of the room to Yami. The letter slowly fell out of Yugi's hand and fell gently to the floor like a feather.  
It's time to come to meet face-to-face. Meet me at the southern gate to the park at 22nd at 4 pm.  
See you soon.

Fushōjiki  
________________________________________  
Me: A cliff-hanger set in motion.  
Me : Fushōjiki translation/ meaning: conniving,corrupt,counterfeit,deceitful,dishonest,Dishonesty,lying,mendacious,rascal,rotten and sharp. I hope that clears some things up for you.  
Yami Yugi: Well, that escalated quickly. I mean, it's something new and it's a chapter that you guys wanted. Give her more time to write more chapters and give her time to get herself back on her feet. Give her support swell, we all need it.  
See you guys soon.  
________________________________________


	3. The meet up

Yami Yugi: Wow, this was ballsy of you! Saying you wanted a break so you could get help and break the depressive mood you have been in.

Me: Yeah yeah, but ever since I started to do volunteering at a library I suddenly felt an inspirational urge to continue writing and to complete both stories.

Yami Yugi: Good point.

Me: I think this story is going to be revolutionary and I personally think no other writers have ever attempted this before.

Yami Yugi: and what's that?

Me: Take a guess.

Yami Yugi: …. Enjoy the chapter.

Key:  
" Normal speaking"  
' Thoughts'  
/Yami to Yugi mind link speaking/

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: The meet-up

(Yami POV)

'The day finally came. The 22nd and only 2 hours until 4. The day I was hoping for, Ever since Fushōjiki had first written to me, I thought he was just some nerdy fan who wanted me to be their 'fake friend' or wanted me to give them something like an autograph ,but over time I have gotten to know him and he told me everything about himself and he knew everything about me so I didn't have to write much.'

"He sort of gets me," I said.

Yugi was hanging in the back watching me sort myself out in the mirror. All I was doing was freshening up (checking for spots, sorting my hair, etc) and seeing if I looked too good enough. "I don't think it's a good idea to meet him already. I kinda get the feeling that this isn't going to go well." Yugi said slightly worried but sounded agitated.

I rolled my eyes and at and turned around and said slightly angrily," You don't even know him like I do! You always think everyone I meet is a 'bad guys' (I bent my fingers to whilst saying, bad guys)."

"I just think you might want to 're-think' about what you are gonna do and just not go through with this," Yugi replied.

"And what do you want me to say to him? Sorry, I can't be here with you as my younger brother might think you might be a creep. Or maybe, I am dearly sorry for meeting you the first time but my dear sweet little brother may think I am in way over my head like a lil kid with a crush." I sarcastically remark to Yugi. He then moved over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder to make me look him square in his eyes. "Listen Yami, I know you might think he is perfect in all, but I got a bad feeling about this and I should seriously think you should reconsider, at least for me." He said with a worried tone.

I moved away and back to the sink but Yugi grabbed my arm but I wasn't having any of it so I pushed him out of the room and locked the door."Leave me be Yugi! You can't control me anymore!" I shouted from behind the door. I heard Yugi sigh and then walked off and I went back to preparing myself for later.

/Yugi?/

/Yeah?/

/Don't speak to me through this link for the entire day, got that?/

/…okay./

1 hour later…

(Yugi POV)

"The day finally came. The 22nd and only 1 hour to go and it's the day I have been dreading as I think he should never meet him I know I am sounding like the bad guy but you cannot meet a fan that you only been writing to and only met a few weeks ago. Maybe someone could go with him, right grandpa?" I said worriedly.  
Grandpa shrugged at me "We should give him his own independence and let him make his own choices." He said reassuring me.

"Let him make his own choices?! Have you seen what happened last time we let him do that and what happened next?! Have you met the fans we come across?! Some of them can get too grabby and possessive. I seen one of them try to grope both me and him, and I had to try to pry them off from me and then pry them off from him!" I yelled.

"You can't blame them, you and Yami have made quite the reputation in this city and trust me Yugi, you are bound to get a couple of fans who would do anything to be with him as well as the fan letters you will get," Grandpa replied.

"Yeah but this one is different!"

"How so?"

"Well… Yami just gets all smitten by him every time when that letter comes and it always smells so bad, like rotten egg and orange peel had a baby."

"That may be your opinion but for him, it's like falling in love. He likes the perfume smells and the way he writes, but bear this in mind Yugi, this is the first time that Yami has actually fallen in love with someone so this might be new to him and of course he won't think logically about this. So the best thing to do is to let have full control of this."

"I just feel worried about this and I am scared what will actually happen to him."

As soon I said that Yami came into the room and walking to the front door. He looked good as always. He was wearing his leather pants with a black jacket and tank top with a few accessories for good measure. " I'm going out. I probably won't be back until later." He said with a serious tone and as he was putting on his shoes by the door.

Grandpa looked at and waved him off, "Good luck with your encounter."

As Yami was about to turn the doorknob I added, "Keep your phone with you." He opened the door and left and closed it behind him, but I notice before he walked out I swore I saw made make a small nod acknowledging that he would.

After he was gone I still looked at the door with a worrisome look on my face and Grandpa came over and patted me on the shoulder and walked out of the room, probably to do some other business.

'Be safe.'

(END POV)

Meanwhile…

Yami looked at his watch and notice the time 3:59 pm and he also looked around to see that he was at the southern gate to the park, which he was. He sighed in relief and thought that he was running late since the park was a bit far from where he lived. (The park looked deathly silent which is strange for this time and day but he doesn't care to notice) As he walked up to the gate, he thought back to what he heard from Yugi's and Grandpa's conversation and how he might be 'in way over his head' about meeting some guy he just met through writing letter, but that's just nonsense he was in love and no one could pry these two apart. He shook his head at this thought to get rid of it and walked into the park further until a voice caught his attention and made him stop in his tracks.

"Is that you Yami?"

Yami turned around and looked at the figure. The stranger as taller with Yami with a slim build, his eyes were dark grey and had a stubbly beard with bits of brown and light grey, his hair was short with fringe over the right eye and the hair was also a mixture of brown or the most part and grey for the sideburns. He wore a navy blue hoodie with worn out jeans and a pair of pure black converses.

"Yes, and who are you?" Yami question back.

"it's me Fushōjiki!" he exclaimed. 'Wow. He is nothing like what I thought he would be.' Yami stepped back a bit out of instinct as he was a little shocked to see someone older to be attracted to him and as well as a fan of him. It almost felt like a wash of reality flooded over his mind but he shook that off almost completely and focus on what is going on now. "I can't believe you actually came and I thought you would back down and that's definitely unlike you since you never back down from anything but I can't believe you actually came," Fushōjiki said all giddy.

"Yeah, I guess so too," I said a bit nervous like.

"You know ever since you made your self-known in Domino, everyone just wanted to be your friends and to spend time with a big celebrity and I knew we could connect in a big way. From the minute I saw you, I just had to 'be there for'* you. I just want to know everything about you…"

"Wait! What about the letters? You sounded so suave and much cooler (and dare I say it, much younger) and now you sound like a normal fangirl." Yami said a bit alarmed.

"Well, I thought it would be nice if I started off sounded cool and then when we do come face-to-face, then you would see what I'm really like. What did you expect me to look cool and suave in the first place?"Fushōjiki laughed and Yami blushed out of embarrassment. Yami took another step back and Fushōjiki noticed.

He stepped forward and came a bit closer to me, (but just enough to be about in his personal space) "Well, I feel much better about getting all that fangirling out of the way." He sighed in relief.

"But onto the pressing matter, is that now we have met I was just wondering what we should do now?"

"I don't know, we could wander about or…"

Fushōjiki had a second thought and interrupted Yami, "Nah I feel we should chat more. I do want to know more about you and see if we connect more like we did in the letters."

"Well sure, I don't mind…"

"Good!" He interrupted again.

"I wanna know all about your deep personal life like I don't know, your love life." He said slightly seductively. This sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't like a shiver from crush but it was a shiver of fear like someone placed something cold down your back and it lingered there.

This was a red flag for Yami as he doesn't normally want to reveal any of those things to his fans especially Fushōjiki. He tried to steer the conversation away but Fushōjiki wasn't having any of it and planned to still talk about his love life. "Well, I don't normally talk about that to anyone."

"Aw doesn't act all shy, I mean we gotten to know each other through the letters."

"But I never knew you looked older than I do." He shooed his hand and smirked," Pssh, age doesn't matter, but still I wanna know who have you been with anyone? Have you gone

He shooed his hand and smirked," Pssh, age doesn't matter, but still I wanna know who have you been with anyone? Have you gone steady? Have you ever masturbated before? Have you ever had sex?"

This also made a red flag appear ad this was extremely inappropriate and it made Yami even more uncomfortable and even scared of what is going to happen next. Fushōjiki whispered, "You know, maybe later I could even see you naked." He winked at me.

This was a major red flag for Yami as he never knew that this could escalate so quickly and badly in a number of seconds and he wanted to just say goodbye and leave but his 'natural instincts' told him to stay put as he would never back down from anything. He started to shake a bit which Fushōjiki took notice of.

Yami didn't move and say anything in response as Fushōjiki noticed more and his tone and expression changed to a dark expression, "Why Yami, what's wrong you looked scared?" he said darkly as he took another step forward.

"I-I-am n-not scared." He said shakily.

Fushōjiki advanced more and grabbed Yami's arms. "You know, I always wanted to touch you and to be your lover." He whispered in my ear. Yami tried to move and to get out from his grip, but then 

Fushōjiki suddenly pulled Yami in for a hug and kept him locked in a death grip.

Yami tried his hardest to break free, but he felt Fushōjiki breathe deeply into his hair that made Yami freeze completely still. "It's too bad that you didn't co-operate with me and answer all my questions. It's a shame that I have to do now rather than later." He said slightly sad.

"W-what do you mea," Yami said but he was cut off when a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and he gasped and then suddenly started to feel light headed and dizzy as he then collapsed into Fushōjiki arms. Fushōjiki wildly grinned at this and began to put Yami in a bridal style carry and walked out of the park and into another direction. He then breathed deeply into his hair and neck and took a little nibble on it. He licked his lips. He will enjoy this, he thought as he walked off.

"Finally, you are mine whether you will like it or not."

TBC  
________________________________________  
Me: Another cliff-hanger set in motion

Yami Yugi: Wow. So what's gonna happen now? Is it gonna get better?

Me: Nope. It's all gonna be downhill from here.

Yami Yugi: k. so what that's the asterisk for? What is that suppose to mean?

Me: oh, if you replace the words * 'be there for' and replace it with 'have' then you will see what I am getting at. (Wink wink)

Yami Yugi: Ah, I see.

Me: aren't you supposed to be secretive and pretend to hide stuff from me?

Yami Yugi: Yeah and I am still doing that, little nosey Lou.

Me: hmm, I guess so and for any of you who would want to guess what I am doing this different, send an answer in the reviews and I will comment back! Also, the next chapter and the ninth chapter for 'Cheater' will be uploaded soon!

Yami Yugi: See ya next time kiddies!

Me: Hmm…Goodbye and see you soon!


	4. Let the torment begin

Yami Yugi: I thought you were just posting one chapter for something else, but I thought this chapter would take more time as you were doing something different.

Me: Well this one is hardcore at it does contain not 1 but 2 separate rape scenes.

Yami Yugi: Wow, so err…this is a warning for rape and lemon. So…ur be warned.

Key:  
"Normal speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
/Yami to Yugi mind/  
He/him/his/himself: Fushōjiki  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: The Torment Begins

Yami awoke to feel coldness spreading across his body as he now realised he was stripped half-naked on a silk bed (just topless). His arms were seen to be tied to the bannister of the bed whilst his legs seem to be free, luckily he had his trousers on but he seemed to be barefooted. He looked around the room and find it to be in a pretty good condition, the walls were bright cream coloured which was comforting to the eye. He also spotted a picture of white lilies which also seemed nice to have. He couldn't make out the floor but I bet it looked nice, although he felt a wave of fear and dread of what is to come next.

Yami felt his knees shake violently as the shock had finally hit his system.

(Yami's POV)

'What the hell happened?! I was with him in the park and then I woke up here, but what happened in between? Wait a minute, I'm starting to remember before, he talked to me and asked if I was Yami and then I think he said about how he was a big fan suddenly… I got defensive for some reason and then…then pulled me in for a hug….he held me and gave me something and then I passed out!'

"He chloroformed me!"

(END POV)

"And right you are" Someone exclaimed suddenly.

The door then burst open and there he was, the man he blindly trusted, the man he revealed his hobbies too, the man he had blindly loved, the man who deceived him. "You know I said I was your biggest fan. I adored you. I loved everything about you. And I even went to amazing lengths to even track you down! But at least I finally get to have you the way I want." He said disturbingly.

"Who are you really?" Yami asked in a slight shakily tone.

"You sound scared, good. My real name is not important to you, all I want to hear you scream out is the name of the lord when I will take you there." He said darkly as he came closer whilst undoing his belt in a slower manner.

"What do you mean?" Yami said more worried.

"You will see."

He then started to leant down and kissed Yami harshly, biting down on Yami's lips forcing them to open to his will. Yami tried to squirm around the best he could and to move his head away but he grabbed Yami's chin to keep him in place while he forced his tongue into his mouth. His tongue roamed around his mouth feeling every crevis and to lap around. Yami then bit down on the invading tongue. He then removed his tongue swiftly as he moved away, wiping his mouth with one hand as the other was still on Yami. "Didn't expect you to fight back as much. I thought you would be willing to let me have you, but I guess that was wrong." He said calmly before backhanding Yami hard on is right check. Yami was dazed for a second by that slap and turned back to look at him with tears rushing down his face. He smirked and then leant back down to kiss his cheek, "I'm sorry to have damaged your sweet face there, but remember this: I will always have the upper hand here and I am much stronger than you." He whispered in his ear and then he began to suck on Yami's earlobe hard.

Yami couldn't help but be in shock at that statement before going back to screaming as he then began to kiss down his neck and sucked on it to make a mark and then he moved down to his chest. He then bit down hard on one of his nipples causing Yami to scream out in pain as he licked the blood around the now red nipple and began to grope the other one hard. "Your blood tastes so delicious, no wonder you got a rare blood type." He said huskily as he did the same to the other nipple. Yami's started to thrash his head around in pain whilst biting his lip so to hide his screams and not give him any more satisfaction. He moved from bruising his nipples leaving a slimy kiss trail down to his belly button where he was frenching kissing it but then stopped due to Yami's silent whimpers, "Hey now, where's your screams of joy? Don't hold back, I wanna hear you." He said as he grabbed Yami's chin and pulled into a deep kiss. Yami felt disgusted at the act as he thought that it wouldn't turn that bad that fast, however, it was obvious that he wanted Yami and to claim him, but he could never break Yami's pride and self-worth or so he thought. "I w-won't lower myself to y-you!" Yami groaned in pain and anger.

"Oh? So you will stay quiet? Hmm, I don't blame you for having that 'famous pride' we all know you for, but I will soon break you and find your true 'essence inside' like I will find now." He replied as he started to undo Yami's trousers."You wouldn't dare!"Yami screamed as he started to thrash around but to no avail as he pinned his legs apart. "Oh? And you will think that you can stop me? Ha! Fat chance!" He laughed as he ripped off Yami's belt and pulled both his boxers and trousers down to reveal Yami's member which was half hard.

Yami blushed hard as his body betrayed him as the stimulations from what he had done earlier which had caused his member to become almost erect. "Aw…only halfway there. That's a shame, I thought I had you fully erect, Oh well. You still think your pride will never break?" he said as he chuckled darkly.

He then leant down and swallowed Yami's member full to the hilt. Yami could only do was scream as he felt himself being engulfed and stimulated to hardness as he licked up the shaft and licked all around the tip. He then stopped and leant back up at smirked at Yami. "There, you look amazing now and now I can take you fully." Yami tried to turn his head away in total disgust and embarrassment, but only to have his face turn back. "Don't turn away. I wanna hear you scream for me." He said as he grabbed his neck and kissed him hard. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and he pulled back wiping off Yami's blood on his lips.

Yami could only feel hatred for himself, as his body became submissive and willing for him to take Yami no matter what and all he could do was to scream and protest.  
He then started to take off his trousers and boxers and also pulled out lubricant from his pocket and started to smother it on his hands. He then began to slip one finger into his entrance hard. Yami screamed in terror as he felt his insides being torn and he moved his finger in and out to try to stimulate Yami into giving in, to be prepped. "Stop clenching and co-operate!" He said angrily as he inserted two more fingers into him. Yami could felt his insides stretched forcefully and only screamed out 'No!' and 'Stop it!'.

He then pulled out when he felt that Yami was prepped enough and then grabbed his hips to line himself up. "You better not clench up this time or else your gonna pay." He threatened. Yami could only comply as he doesn't want to either be hit or go through more torture than he already should and instead relaxed himself to let him enter. "That's a good boy. Soon, you will be getting the hang of it whether you want to or not."

Yami whimpered as he entered Yami harshly as he felt his pulsating hard cock enter him until his hilt. He moaned out in pleasure as he felt his cock being consumed by Yami's warm insides. "Ohh…you feel so good. Nice and tight like I always thought." He said as he started to move slowly. Yami groaned in protest as he said, "I always wanted to fuck you ever since I first saw you. (Groan) Every time I touch myself to pictures of you that I took, I always thought of how to get you (Moan) and now I got you, (Moan) I can take you as many times and in many ways as I please." He moaned out as he started to pick up his speed and continued to ram his cock in and out of Yami's bleeding anus.

Yami started to scream out as his walls finally bled and he rammed into him and not bothering to find his prostate. Once he found a good speed to work on, he then grabbed Yami's member and started to pump it in rhythm and leant down and sucked on his chest to make bruises of ownership. After he made several black bruises, he then leant up to look at Yami's face and said, "Don't worry, about me not finding your pleasure spot. (Moan) I will find it properly and give you the satisfaction, but for now (Groan) let me enjoy my first time taking you."  
Yami shuddered as he felt his member itching for release and he soon found it when he accidentally found his prostate and slammed into it hard and Yami screamed in pain with a hint of ecstasy as he came on his chest. He then found himself cumming into Yami as his walls clamped down on his member and soon found himself screaming in pure bliss and ecstasy.  
He pulled his now soft cock out and got off the bed and began to put his trousers back on.

Yami was panted hard after the dirty deed was finished and he left with a smirk on his face. His body was covered with a black hickey mark on his neck, small bit marks surrounding his nipple area and blood and semen in his chest and groinal area. His eyes were fluttering as he went unconscious.

3 hours Later…

Yami moaned as he fluttered his eyes open and looked around briefly as he was slowly remembering where he was and what just happened. He tried to move his arms to try to unstiffen them but he forgot that they were still tied to the bed. His legs felt numb from being pinned down and were slowly regaining his strength back in them. His throat felt raw and dry from all the screaming from the incident and started to cough harshly as a bit of blood came out of his throat. "Oh good, you're awake."

Yami jumped when he heard that familiar voice as he looked and seen him hanging in the doorway and smirking at Yami. "It seems like you enjoyed the 'fun we had and I think it's time that you need nourishment, but first let's get you in the right attire." He said in a cocky tone as he advanced towards Yami.

Yami tried to ball up the best he could to try and keep himself from enduring another round of rape again.  
But he was having none of it, he then grabbed Yami by his leg which made him thrash about trying to break free of his grip, but then he backhanded Yami hard which caused him to be dazed which also stopped him moving, "Sorry I had to do that to your pretty face again, but you were not co-operating my love. You need to co-operate if you want to unscathed." He said darkly with a soft tone while he starting to untie Yami's arms.

Yami soon felt a bit safer as he rolled his wrists to get the movement back into them, but he then also tied Yami's hands together with rope that had a chain attached to it to make it look like a makeshift lead. Yami tensed up as he felt his hands being tied together, his mind started reeling as he thought that he was going to be raped again, but that was quickly dashed from his mind when he was then pulled harshly from the bed and thrown onto the floor. "You need to stand up my dear, I'm going to give you something that will make you feel much prouder of your beauty."  
Yami's eyes widen with fear as he slowly tried to get up but he was then forced to stand up by him pulling on the lead harshly. Yami staggered for a bit to regain his balance but then he was then dragged to the door and pushed into a hallway.

The hallway itself look different in contrast to the room he had been in for a few hours. For one thing, the walls had a dark wood aesthetic as well as the floor was just floorboards (from what Yami could go by) and for every few steps, there were some Victorian style pictures on the wall. Even with the pictures on the walls, there were also lamps on the walls as well so at least it did not look too bleak.  
"Don't think you can escape from here. You see, the wooden floor is very creaky and if you make just a tiny step, it will echo and I know who is around based on their footsteps so don't think about it." He said coldly.

They only walked for a few feet until they reached a door and he pushed it open and threw Yami in. Yami groaned as he fell to his side and tried to rub it. The light then came on and it flickered for a bit," Damn bulb, oh well. Welcome to your wardrobe! As you can see I have a lot of clothing, tailor made! Just for you." Yami looked around the small room and found a lot of clothing on hangers and he couldn't even make out the wallpaper (or if there would have been any), but the floor was a cream coloured carpet. He also took another look at the clothing and gasped to find out they were female clothing. "Don't act all shocked. These dresses fit you and will make you feel proud of yourself. I always wanted to see you in these types of outfits and make you be ' my lil treasure' and my fantasy is for me to make love to my idol in a series of clothing and 'many ways'."

Yami started to shake his head and started to sob uncontrollably. He didn't ask for any of this to happen.  
His smirk vanished as he was starting to pull on his lead to make him stand up, but Yami wasn't moving. "I said you need to CO-OPERATE!" He then smacked Yami hard at the back of his head and Yami collapsed due to the hard hit and exhaustion, "Hmm, I guess I should have fed him first or maybe I guess I whacked him a 'Lil' too hard." He said to himself. He then looked down at Yami and started to untie the rope on his wrists.

1 Hour Later…

Yami moaned as he fluttered his eyes open and looked around briefly as he was slowly remembering where he was and what just happened. Then his eyes shot open as he was back in the same room as before when he first woke. Expect this time was different'. His arms were still bound to the bed and the room wasn't different from before, but he couldn't put his finger on it until he looked down to see what he was wearing.

He had a pink headband with a big red and white flower on the left side of his head, he also had a white choker type necklace with a silver heart in the middle. His dress, however, consisted of white with baby blue trim around the hem the dress, the chest area consisted of a frilly baby blue bow and light yellow frilly ribbons around it. The sleeves of the dress only reached up to the top of his bicep whilst he had bright yellow and blue fingerless gloves that reached up to his elbow.

"What the hell am I wearing?" Yami managed to groan out in disgust.

"Why, you look beautiful my sweet." Someone said as he knew who it was. He looked away in utter embarrassment and total disgust as he knew it was his idea to dress him up this way just so he can have his way with him all over again. He walked over to him and perched on the left-hand side of the bed just near Yami whilst placing a silver tray on the bedside table. "I noticed you're looking a lil thin so I decided to whip you up something just to keep that nice figure of your going. TaDa!" he said happily with a dark tone. He revealed to be some apple segments and a glass of water. "Since you fainted, I decided to dress you and don't worry, I didn't do anything to you, well, so you think, but I decided you needed nourishment to be alive, so this will do for now."

Yami's stomach did growl in appreciation as Yami felt disgusted as his body disobeyed him. "Fine, I guess I do need food," Yami grumbled angrily.

"That's the spirit! You better be still when I untie your wrists." He said happily as he reached over towards Yami's right-hand and he gently brushed his lips over Yami's neck and breathed in heavily savouring Yami's natural scent and started to lick and nip at his neck. "Or maybe I could have my way with you here and now and forget about feeding you, but I will keep my word and keep you alive so I can hear your moans." He said huskily. This made Yami shiver hard. Then he began to unite both of Yami's wrists and as he soon felt a bit of freedom, however, he then began to hold Yami's wrists together with one hand.

"Now, that's better, now I can feed you properly."

"How does this make things better?"

"Well, it makes it better for me at least."

He then reached over with one hand and grabbed the apple slice and brought it over gently to his Yami's lips. He then began to open his mouth but not before him moving the slice away, "Tsk tsk. You can't just snatch like that. I need to stimulate you first before you can take." He said in a husky tone as Yami scowled in anger and sighed annoyedly at this. He then complied by keeping his mouth shut and letting him bring the apple slice to his mouth and this time he was putting the slicing tip just above is top lip and began to slowly drag it around the outskirts of his lips whilst the juices of the apple was left smudged on his face. Yami was feeling extremely uncomfortable as he felt the coolness of the apples wet juices around his lips as he felt the urge to lick it away and taste its sweet juices. "Now, you can ready to take." Yami felt the apple slice tip pressed against both of his lips as he opened his mouth slowly and took a small bite of the apple. "That's a good boy."

This was then done a few times until there were no more slices. He took extreme satisfaction with watching Yami thrashing his wrists for release, his hot breath felt on his hand when he took a bite of the apple, the sound of him chewing and him groaning in pleasure for food and his lips wet with the juices from the apple. This made his mouth water and his member hard and aching. "Now for your drink." 

He then grabbed the glass of water and started to pour into Yami's mouth. He felt, even more, arousal as he watched Yami's body drink the fluid as his Adam's apple bounced up and down under his choker. He then quickly put the glass back on the tray and climbed on the bed, fully mounting Yami.

"You looked so sexy with that act and now I wanna to take you again." He said huskily as he began to kiss and lick Yami's neck without removing the choker. Yami began to squirm more and thrash about as he began to scream and whimper in horror, he then stopped licking his neck and trailed his tongue from his neck to his ear and whispered,"Don't worry, you will soon give in and enjoy it."

He then began to move down and lifted up the skirt and he started to rub the girl's underwear that was sealing Yami's privates to get him hard. Yami squirmed in protest but he now realised what he said before and how he will always be stronger than him, no matter what and he will never escape and that he should give in. He felt himself shudder and tried to repress a moan as he felt himself get completely hard. He smirked as Yami was now completely hard as he pulled down his underwear and began to suck on the tip and used his other hand to pump his length. Yami moved his head from side to side as he moaned in pleasure and humiliation as he changed from sucking on his tip to engulfing him fully and sucking on him hard. Yami thought of prying him away but was unable to due to what he said earlier about being stronger than him and about being tortured if unable to co-operate.

After a few mins, Yami couldn't take the pressure of him sucking Yami off and succumbed to his instincts and ended up and giving in by cumming into his mouth. He then pulled away and smirked by licking up the remainder of his seed. "You taste so divine. I wish I can taste you again, but I promised that I will satisfy you." He said as be began to turn Yami onto his hands and knees.

Yami gasped as he turned and looked back in horror as he became more submissive and open to him in this position. Once Yami was on his knees, he placed his hands on Yami's cheeks and spread them apart and then placed his tongue at Yami's entrance and lapped at it for a few seconds.

Yami grimaced as he felt a wet sensation of his backside and it started to try and enter him slowly, he did try to shake the thought of his pride breaking as the assault of him being rimmed.

He stopped after a few seconds when he felt Yami's walls were properly prepared. He then positioned himself by kneeling to Yami's level and started to enter quickly. Yami screamed out hoarsely as his ass was being taken yet again, but this time he wasn't just fucking for his self-pleasure but this time he wanted to pleasure Yami. He started slowly and he aimed in different areas to find that prostate.

Yami screamed out when he did and he started to pick up speed and ploughed into his prostate. "So this is what it feels likes to take you properly. (Moan) I never knew it would be this satisfying." He moaned out. Yami knew he couldn't last long from last time, but it was self-degrading, submitting to him fully as his pride started to crumble even more.

In the end, he came all over his dress as he then came again deep inside of Yami. He once again pulled out his soft cock and turned Yami back around.

After the dirty deed was done yet again, he smirked as he put on his trousers and left. Yami then blacked out again.

2 Hours Later…

"I wonder where daddy went to? I saw him carrying something but what? Was it a gift for me?" she said as she skipped along the hallway.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard a deep moan. She then skipped towards the door of where she opened it and opened the door. She poked her head around the nicely decorated room and spotted a person on the bed untied and sprawled out. He lifted his head up slowly and saw a little girl with blonde hair in high pigtails and wearing an elementary school girls uniform, she had bright blue eyes, a lil perky nose and peach coloured lips. She also had freckles spread neatly on her face which complemented her look. He looked a little shocked to see such a child here but was too drowsy and in pain to do anything.

The little girl then grinned at him, "Oh look! A dolly." She said joyfully.  
________________________________________  
Me: Another cliff-hanger set in motion

Yami Yugi: Wow. That went south so quickly.

Me: Told Ya!

Yami Yugi: So, why aren't we using his name? Was that even his name in the other chapter?

Me: SSSHHH! Will you shut up?! And stop ruining stuff for the readers.

Yami Yugi: My bad, but I want to what happens.

Me: You have to wait and see like the rest.

Yami Yugi: Fine! (walks off)

Me: Hey! Where are you going? Sigh, I think someone sent him to track me down. Oh, forgot you guys are still reading so, don't worry about the last chapter of 'Cheater' as it will be out soon depending on when I have time to write. See ya next time!  
________________________________________


	5. Where did you go?

Me: Man, he's been gone for ages and speaking of which here's a new chapter.

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Where did you go?

3 days Later…

Yugi sighed sadly as he gathered up the flyers he made to put around the city and looked at them worriedly. Grandpa came into the room and watched his grandson sob for the umpteenth time. "Don't worry Yugi, we will find him," Grandpa said as he walked over and comforted him.

"I know, but it's unlike Yami to ever his phone off like that!" Yugi sobbed as he lay his head on the table and broke down in tears. "Maybe I shouldn't have annoyed him so much that he got angry with me, 

I feel like it's all my fault." Yugi sobbed into the table. Grandpa walked over to him and embraced Yugi and said while stroking his back, "it was never your fault, to begin with."

"But it was-"

"Yugi! Stop thinking like that! We didn't see this coming and now Yami needs us! There's no use with you moping around and blaming yourself, you need to toughen up and face this head on and find him!" Grandpa sais encouragingly as he broke the embrace to look Yugi in the eye.

Yugi stopped crying as he thought about what his Grandpa said 'Yeah he is right, I will find him and it wasn't my fault after all.'

"You are right Grandpa! I will find him no matter what!" Yugi said confidently as he pushed away from Grandpa and ran to the door and pulled it open. "And I'm gonna start right now!" Yugi yelled happily as he ran outside. Grandpa stood there proud of him and then realised that Yugi forgot the flyers and his bag ran after him yelling, "Yugi wait! You forgot the flyers!"  
________________________________________  
Over an hour has been spent on Yugi sending flyers to the local authorities and just sticking them on anywhere suitable so other people can see. "Phew, this is exhausting," Yugi said as he wiped his brow as he stuck another flyer to a lamppost. "It's nice to see ya again, Yugi!" a voice yelled as Yugi turned around to see it was Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu behind him. "I was wondering where you guys have been."

"Yeah, we were putting up the flyers in the east district. So, how did it go with the police?" Honda asked.

"Well they tried to look all over the city but nothing turned up. The officers have searched the entire city but no luck and the letters didn't really give any good clues as most of the parks in the city are identical. The officers suggested that I should hang flyers and ask people and if they find something, they will contact me." Yugi replied hanging his head down in defeat.

"Don't feel too down Yugi, we can be our own detectives and find him ourselves," Anzu said happily as she patted Yugi on his shoulder to try and cheer him up.

"Your right Anzu, who need the cops! Let's find him together!" Jou yelled.

"You said it!" Yugi replied happily as they all walked on together.  
________________________________________  
"Alright, what do we have to go on?" Jou asked Yugi.

"I got all the letters Yami had and they say that he always met Yami in the nearest park at the west gate," Yugi stated.

"Umm…nearest park to Yugi's…"Jou thought aloud trying to figure it out.

"Oh! I know! That gotta be Domino's central park!" Anzu yelled as she found it out before the other two Neanderthals could figure it out.

'I knew that.' Jou and Honda thought in unison. Jou shook this head and responded with, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"  
________________________________________  
It didn't take them long to walk to Domino's central park as they met outside the west gate.

"Okay, the first letter states that Yami has to drop off the letter on the third bench to the right. Seems logical to start there." Yugi stated as he read the letter.

"Ew! Still got that weird scent on it." Anzu said as she wrinkled her nose at the smell. They continued to walk on as they reached the third bench.

Altogether, they searched the area for any vital clues but found nothing.

"Ok, that was a waste. Yugi, what do the letters say next?" Honda asked. Yugi skimmed through the other letters until the final one. He then looked at and read the final sentence.

"Its time to come to meet face-to-face. Meet me at the southern gate to the park at 22nd at 4 pm. That our next clue." They all agreed as this would be the most vital clue as it was the last letter given before Yami's disappearance. They all walked through the park until they reached the southern gate.

Jou and Honda then began to scope the area for anything important and ended up with their faces first in the nearest trash can. Yugi and Anzu looked on dumbfounded, "Geez guys, you don't need to be that in-depth." Anzu yelled at the two.

"You never Anzu, you never know," Jou replied back with his head still in the can. Anzu facepalmed at his reply and decided to search at the gates with Yugi.

An hour Later…

"I think its time to call it a day Yugi." Honda panted as he was exhausted from searching by the gate.

"No! We come so far! We can't give up now!" Yugi yelled as he stamped his foot on a crumbled up newspaper with the sound a hard crunch and then followed by a melody.

"What was that?" Anzu asked as she walked over to where Yugi was.

"That sounded like a phone," Jou replied as Yugi bent down to remove the newspaper only to be greeted by a mobile phone.

They all gasped.

"That's Yami's phone!" Yugi exclaimed as the picked it up and brushed off the dirt. He turned it on to find all the missed calls and texts from home, himself and the others. Yugi frowned sadly as the last text he sent him 'to be safe' and sighed in defeat. "This won't do. We may found out where he was taken, but it's not enough. If only there was a way of getting better evidence."

"Hey! What about a security cam?"

"Yeah, they would be gre-wait what!"

"Yeah! Look there's a security camera across the street!" Anzu pointed out as there was indeed a security camera pointing at them on the corner of the building next to another street.

"So, how are we gonna hack that?" Jou asked the others.

"I have a feeling on who to ask." Yugi smugly said as he rubbed his chin

TBC  
________________________________________  
Me: So, who do you guys think Yugi is gonna ask? Let me know.  
...  
Me: I think something is up with him. I think he found me for a reason and not out of worry; I didn't hide away just so 'they' can track me down and capture me. I think Yami works for someone.

Me: Well, that's enough of that, see you guys real soon for a next chapter as it could be anyone's game as it could be the last chapter for 'Cheater'. Chapter 4 for the re-boot of 'Ageless' or the next chapter for this.

Me:See ya soon!  
________________________________________


	6. The pretty dolly

Me: I don't think he's coming back for a while.

Key:  
"Speaking"  
'Thought'  
#FLASHBACK#  
He/his/him/himself: Fushōjiki  
________________________________________  
Chapter 6: The pretty dolly

She stared deeply at Yami who was astonished to find a flower in this hell as she looked so innocent and naive. Yami could only guess she looked around 5 with the elementary school clothes she's wearing. She then bounced up towards the bed looked at Yami.

"Wow, so you're the gift daddy stashed away from me! And you look like a pretty little dolly!" She said happily as she looked in wonder at Yami.

Yami felt the drowsiness consume as he felt strained from the physical and mental pain from his capture and the added on stress from the girl was too much for him."Aw, poor little dolly must be sleepy.  
Don't worry! I will fix you up!" She excitedly said to him as Yami closed his eyes.

Sometime Later...

Yami stirred from his sleep to find the little girl brushing his hair and he just lay still and looked on at him."Oh! I'm glad you are awake! I cleaned you up a bit as you had red and white marks on you. You sure must like drawing on yourself with crayons." She spoke as she continued to hum away while sorting out Yami's headband.

'Surely she never saw blood or cum before. Strange.' Yami thought.

"There all done. Oh, I forgot something. My daddy taught me to introduce yourself, so.." she said then stepped back and bowed to Yami.

"My name Kimyōna-Koharu. What is yours?" Kimyōna asked. Yami opened his mouth but couldn't find the words. What is stopping him? Why couldn't he speak to her? Maybe the shock of the rape was getting to his mind. Who knows, but Yami was left stunned. Kimyōna looked at him disappointedly but then perked up and pinched Yami's check. "Don't worry dolly! I will think of a name for you yet." She then skipped off to the door and looked back at him. "Sit tight dolly. I will be back soon!" she then shut the door and left. The door then shut with a click like it had been locked from the outside.

"Damn...there's no way out now." Yami groaned in a dry tone she played head on the pillow.

"What do I do now?" Yami rhetorically said and just sighed and waited.  
________________________________________  
Time has passed and Yami jumped as the door began to rattle. Yami then sat up and grabbed his knees and rocked himself in fear. He shook in terror he thought that it was Fushōjiki (or anyone else). Yami then began to sob. The door then opened to find Kimyōna with a bowl in her hands. "Huh. I guess daddy switched to locks on this door, luckily I had my hidden key!" Kimyōna looked at the key and kissed it and then placed it in her dress pocket.

After that, she turned her head to see Yami curled up and crying. She then ran over to him and placed the bowl on the bedside table and rubbed Yami's hair and back. "Don't worry dolly. It's not so bad I will give you a name soon." She cooed at him. Yami lifted his head and looked at her and was about to speak to her but nothing came out. 'Why can't I speak to her and even if I did it wouldn't matter as she is too young to understand.' He then placed his head back in his lap. "Oh dear, don't look at me like that! Why don't you lie down on your back while is feed you some nice and hot soup?"

Yami could feel his stomach growling at the mention of soup and complied. He stopped crying and lied on his back with tears staining his face."Good, now open wide." She said as she held out the spoon towards Yami, he then tried to grab the spoon with his hand, but she pulled it away from him."Dollies don't grab silly, they wait until I feed them." she said sternly. Yami groaned and had no choice but to give in to her demands if he wants to ever eat again.

She then tried again and put the spoon full of hot liquid near Yami's closed mouth. He was about to open but hesitated for a bit as he thought about how Fushōjiki would try to rub food around his mouth to get him to open and it felt so humiliating but he did open his mouth in the end and bracing himself for the worst.

As the contents of the spoon were poured into his mouth, he sighed in relief as it wasn't anything disgusting (like Fushōjiki's cum or something) but at least it tasted good and moaned in response to how delicious it was. Kimyōna was surprised when she brought back the spoon to her and smiled at him." I'm glad you like it dolly!" she happily said as she got another spoonful for him.  
________________________________________  
A few spoonfuls later and the bowl were empty and Yami felt strangely satisfied and Kimyōna was happy that he had eaten all the contents. "I am glad that you found that soup tasty but look what you did to yourself dolly! You got your dress dirty." Yami looked down and saw the dress and it has stains from the soup on it."Come with my dolly and I will clean you up." She said as she grabbed Yami's hand and led him to the door.

As they both exited the room, he looked back at the same hallway he went through before with Fushōjiki but this time they went in another direction (from what Yami thought they went) as the hallway looked exactly the same either way you went. As they were walking, Yami thought back from when he walked through this hallway before...

#FLASHBACK#

"Don't think you can escape from here. You see, the wooden floor is very creaky and if you just make a tiny step, it will echo and I know who is around based on their footsteps don't think about it."

#END FLASHBACK#

As he knew that he could never escape even if Fushōjiki was bluffing or not. They both continued onwards until they both reached another door with the sign of 'BATHROOM'' which Yami sighed again hoping that wasn't the closet or another 'torture room'. "Ok, dolly! This is where you clean up and don't worry I will guard the door for you." She said and winked at him as they entered the room.

The room didn't look modern as he seen some before but it was decent as the walls have a mix of rusty yellow, black and white with red flowers going through the middle of the walls and floor has small black tiles. The ceiling was white with a pattern painting into it and the lighting was decent (wasn't bad or outstanding, but decent). The bathroom does have a toilet, sink, mirror, and a bath and shower combo and surprisingly enough a window, but it was up way too high for Yami to reach and it would only fit that girl but not Yami.

Yami grumbled in response and did his 'business'.  
________________________________________  
Sometime later, Yami washed his hands and cleaned his dress with a wet cloth he found and looked up at the mirror in surprise to see his face. As he looked at his face he could see the bruise mark from where he got slapped and see the black hickey marks on his neck which made him grimace. "Look at what I become; a sex doll for a guy I thought was my biggest fan. Do I really deserve this?" Yami asked himself.

He sighed as he started to clean under the dress, luckily the blood has stopped and had dried (mostly) but he lost quite a bit. He was still in pain when he either walked or moved about. However for him, he can tolerate it, but in this instance, it was unbearable as he winced when he was cleaning near his soft member and redraw anus. After he cleaned he looked at the cloth and noticed all the dried blood and cum on it and he gagged at the sight. He then composed himself by breathing slowly and cleaned the cloth so no one would notice who last used it and exit the bathroom.

Kimyōna then inspected him to see if he was clean and gave Yami a thumbs up and grabbed his hand and went back towards Yami's 'cell'. After that, Yami lied back on the bed and Kimyōna was trying to plat his hair until there was a voice outside of the door."Guess who?" the voice said in a sing-song tone.

Yami jumped a bit as he sat up and looked in horror as he recognised the voice and the person opened the door. 'Oh Shit, it's him! Not again!' Yami flashbacked to earlier when he raped and violated him. 

He then began to shake in fear.

He then moved his arms out to hug Kimyōna as she hugged him back."It's good to see you again daddy!" she said.

"D-daddy?!" Yami accidentally said aloud.

"Yep, this is my daughter, Kimyōna- Koharu. Have you had a good time with her?" he looked slyly at Yami.

"Yeah! You didn't tell me you secretly brought me a dolly!" Kimyōna cheered as she pulled her father over to Yami. 'A dolly? Oh, I see.' He thought to himself as he finally got a sinister idea as his face turned into an evil smile. He picked up his daughter and held her as he looked at Yami who was paralyzed with fear."Oh, it is a special dolly isn't it darling?" He said as they rubbed their noses together playfully as she giggled at the gesture. He then put down Kimyōna and led her to the door."Why don't you draw for a bit while daddy spends time with the 'dolly'?" He said to her as she giggled and skipped off down the hallway.

He then closed the door and locked it with a key and turned and walked towards Yami while taking off his belt."I have been waiting all day to do this."

TBC  
________________________________________  
Me: And that's one wicked cliffy!.  
...  
Me: Kimyōna translation/meaning: Strange, strangely enough, weird, queer, bizarre and peculiar.  
...  
Me: Also Koharu translation/meaning: small, heart, summer and spring. I hope that clears this up for ya. Also from here on out some of the chapters in this fic might be a bit shorter so, don't worry if you think that it might be shorter than what you are used to. Also, I am currently holding a poll for the fic 'Cheater' as I want you to vote on which chapters are 'bad' (badly written, any misspellings or plot holes) so I can take them down and re-do them and it will end in a month time. I hope Yami will come back and I will see you guys soon and keep an eye out for that 'traitor' Yami for me. Byee!  
________________________________________


	7. One good thing deserves another

Me: At first I wanted this chapter to be shorter but I accidentally made it longer. There might be a surprise in this chapter as I think this totally comes out of nowhere but I want to know what you think.

Key:  
"Speaking"  
'Thought'  
*DREAM*  
________________________________________  
Chapter 7: One good thing deserves another

"So, who are you going to ask?"Jou asked Yugi as he looked like he was in his own fantasy world.

"Um, earth to Yugi?" Yugi then snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the others as they all had a questioning/worried look on their faces." Oh, um I need to figure this out first so I will call you guys tomorrow morning and I will tell you where to meet., how's about that?" Yugi said sounded completely sure about himself.

"Um ok"

"Sure."

"That's sounds reasonable." The others agreed.

"Good then we will leave things off here and I will see you guys tomorrow. Bye guys!" Yugi said as he waved to the others and left. 'I hope this idea will work.' Yugi doubted in his mind.

The others, however, had a look on concern as they thought about Yugi's plan for tomorrow as they were unsure on how to get the video feed from the camera and who Yugi was thinking of to help them.  
For a few days now, Yugi's behaviour has changed ever since Yami went missing, his behaviour would swing from a pure determination to a full-scale depression. He would search day and night to find him, but at a cost, he wouldn't eat or drink until either Grandpa or the others would hold him down and force feed him. It was worse when Yugi fell into depression as he kept crying his eyes out and saying "it was my entire fault for pushing him away" and "it shouldn't have been me, not him." It made their hearts sink just thinking about it and don't even mention Yugi's' sleeping patterns as you could tell by some of the bags he has under his eyes that he was either crying himself to sleep or having a nightmare. Yugi doesn't want to talk about it either and who could blame him as he was the closest to 

Yami and now that he's gone, he lost his purpose and all he wants he Yami home safe, in his arms.

"He needs our help more than ever," Jou said.

"What do you mean Jou?"Anzu asked.

"Yugi's been looking like the walking dead for the past 3 days! Have you seen the bags under his eyes?!"

"Ok ok, I see what you mean, but you can't blame him. He lost his best friend; the only person that Yugi cared about the most and seeing him just disappear like that could really tear you apart."Anzu said.

Honda sighed, "Well what can we do?"

"Call his Grandpa, maybe he would know," Jou replied.  
________________________________________  
"Hello, Turtle Game Shop!"Grandpa said.

"Grandpa, its Jou, Anzu and Honda. Look, we need to ask you about Yugi."Jou answered.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Has Yugi been sleeping well? I mean he hasn't looked like he slept in days."

"I see what you mean. I know he acts chirpy, but I think he's getting nightmares about Yami. I hear him talking in his sleep and his behaviour changes in a pin drop. He won't speak to me. Has he been speaking to you?"

"No, not at all. We thought he would speak to you."

"Maybe he doesn't want you guys to worry."

"To worry?! We have been watching him shuffle around like a zombie and don't forget what happened when we had to force feed Yugi and he hasn't eaten or drunken anything for over a day?!"

"Jou's right. Can you do us a favour and please speak to Yugi."Honda added.

"I will try."

"Thank you, grandpa."

"Bye guys," Grandpa said as he hung up the phone. He sighed as he looked around the vacant shop. He did miss Yami too, as he would always brighten up the day and would always lend a hand with drumming up business with his popularity or his sharp thinking skills, but he never mentions what a big help to the family he was. When Yugi's father left on big business trips and his mother was feeling lonely from missing her husband, Yami would always cheer them up by taking the whole family out and planning days where they spent time together outside to keep up their morale.

He closed up the shop and walked into the kitchen to see that Yugi has just walked into the house. "Welcome home Yugi. How was the visit to the police?" Grandpa asked.

Yugi looked at him unsatisfied,"Uneventful. The police weren't much help. The others and I were just putting out more posters again. Any phone calls yet?"

"No."

Yugi sighed,"Well, how's mom?"

"She is getting there, her flu will clear up soon and she will be as right as rain again," Grandpa reassured Yugi as he briefly smiled at him. Yugi sat down at the table and placed his hands on his head, rubbing his temples. 'How am I going to make this work?' he asked himself.

A Few Hours Later...

After Yugi ate with his Grandpa which felt awkward for him as there was an eerie silence unless you count his Grandpa staring at him from time to time. Yugi then went to check on his mother to find her sleeping with a damp rag on her head. He slowly crept into her room and looked at her red face. 'Oh mom, if Yami was here he would tend to you like you was his actual mother. He would say things like "this will clear up soon and soon you will be swatting our heads like you use to" or "I bet you faked being ill just so you want the attention from your favourite sons".' Yugi hold back a sob as he thought back to the time when Yami would take care of anyone in the household who was ill and do it until he either collapsed due to exhaustion or when they were cured. "That's where I got it from," Yugi said silently to himself. His mother moved about and opened her eyes to see her son."Oh Yugi. What are you doing here?" she said him, calm like.

"Oh, I was just seeing how you are doing." He replied sitting on her bed. She sat up to face Yugi and put a hand on his cheek so Yugi could face her directly. "You look so tired. Have you be staying up late again?" she asked him with worry.

"No, I have been sleeping well that's all."

"Was it about Yami?"

Yugi was speechless. Of course, it would be about him, his nightmares so far were all about Yami's fate with that kidnapper and how he is calling out for Yugi. That's why he was depressed, he missed  
Yami to the core and all he wants he him to come home, but there was something else that stirred within his soul, maybe an overprotectiveness was a sign of something more. 'That's ridiculous! Yami would like me like that! Would he?' Yugi thought to himself.

"Yugi, are you alright?" She asked as Yugi jumped in surprise at her action.

"Oh, mom, maybe you shouldn't move too much. I don't want your condition to worsen even more!" He said as he jumped to his feet and tried to tuck her mother in frantically.

"Yugi, it's just the flu. I will be fine in no time and there's no need to worry about me. A parent's job is to worry about their kids, not the other way around. Now tell me, what is really bothering you?" she asked as she grabbed Yugi's hand pulled him onto her lap as she cradled him. Yugi felt relaxed and calm as his mother cradled him and stroked his hair. It felt nice. Though a wave of sadness hit him as he began to cry into her chest."Oh, I miss mom! I really do! I care about him so much and I just want him back and I found someone to help, but I don't think they will!" he cried out.

Yugi's mother then hushed him and managed to get him to calm down and stopped him from crying until he was breathing heavily into her chest. Yugi's grandfather was standing outside her door looking at them and she looked at him with a sad smile. He then nodded and walked over to them and grabbed Yugi's arm and placed it on his shoulder to pick Yugi up. "Come on my boy, I think it's time to get you to bed." He said calmly.

"Ok," Yugi said as they both walked out of his mother's room.  
________________________________________  
Yugi tossed and turned that night into another nightmare took over…

*DREAM*

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Yugi asked as he was walking through the black smoke. Weird, this was like that dream where Yami was fighting that 7-handed monster back when they were caught in that capsule monster game. As he continued to walk he stopped suddenly where he found Yami stuck in a crucified position with chains holding him up from above, however, there was a black substance behind him as for what Yugi could make out.

"Yami!" he cried out as he ran closer to realise that Yami was completely naked and covered in bruises and bloody cuts from head to toe, dry blood on his chest and groin area as well as bleeding wounds that were continuously pouring out and a weird burn mark on his lower right stomach which looked fresh. He was in a bad state.

"Yu...gi…help…me." Yami slurred out as he looked at him in pain.

"Don't worry! I will find you!" He shouted as he tried to pull the chains on his feet until suddenly the chains started to pull Yami up and out of Yugi's reach. Yugi then jumped up to try and grab him, but no avail as Yami called out in pain and exhaustion, "Yu…gii…he..lp…me..."

Suddenly, the black pool gurgled and bubbled until the substance spurted up and started to take the form of a giant-headed monster (only it headed and a thin neck) with wavy blobby hair that took the form of pigtails on either side of its head. The black creature also had big glaring eyes with grey sclera, red pupils and a big black slit running through them. The creature bore a slimy sharp toothy grin as a disembodied hand emerged from is the thin body and grabbed Yami's chain swing him around and played with Yami like a puppet or doll.

Yugi watched in horror as the monster played with Yami and he had enough and yelled at the monster, "Let go of him!" The monster stopped for a second as Yami was waving around slowly from being moved around so much. His wounds were bleeding even more and he had his head bowed and still had the look of pain on his face. The monster then leaned down to Yugi as its head was three times the size of Yugi and then it boomed, "THIS DOLL IS MINE!"

*END DREAM*

Yugi woke up with a startle. He sat up with a pant and put his hands on his forehead. 'That's the third one this week! What the hell do these dreams mean?' Yugi thought to himself. He looked around into the darkness to see he was still in the dream. 'It was that same area that foretold the battle between us and the 7 handed monster from when we went into the capsule monster world, but it was different. I never witness seeing that kind of monster before, but what about Yami? He was covered in cuts and bruises and not to mention that weird burn mark on his stomach.' Yugi sighed as he got out of bed and crept towards the window to look out into the night. 'Just what does this dream mean?' the questions himself.

The Next Day….

Yugi managed to sleep for a few more hours and he kept dissecting that same dream he had since the day Yami disappeared and thought deeper into its meanings and he was then awoken by a buzz of texts on his phone. He then rolled over to face his bedside table and grabbed his phone and unlocked it to read the texts.

Jou: morn Sunshine! Slept Well?

Anzu: morn Yugi! Figured out whr R we meeting?

Honda: whr R we meeting again?

Yugi: lt me git dressed & I wiL txt U bak d whereabouts.

Honda: kewl.

Anzu: K

Yugi frowned a bit. That's odd Jou would always respond with a reply back, but he pays him mind so Yugi got out of bed, grabbed some fresh clothes and strolled into the bathroom.  
After Yugi washed up and got dressed, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he picked it up to look at it and found a text from Jou.

Jou: Yugi, b honest w me. hav U Bin ZZZ well?

Yugi: Yeah, why?

Jou: Don't lie 2 me, I knO U haven't & I cn teL by yor fAc.

Yugi: So wot I hav a few bags undR my eyes., it natRL 2 git dem.

Jou: yeah, f U R not ZZZ weL.

Yugi: ok, itz true I hav not Bin ZZZ weL.

Jou: finalE d truth! bt Y haven't u?

Yugi: it's hard 4 me 2 explain, it's lIk an ongoing nightmare dat won't eva nd.

Jou: how bad iz it?

Yugi: I cnt descriB it.

Jou: duz yor famLe knO bout this?

Yugi: I tink dey R noticing somTIN & itz lIk U said, my fAc shows d truth.

Jou: well, dat aL I wntd 2 knO. I wiL c U l8r.

Yugi sighed form that whole conversation and how he felt mentally tired from hiding his pain and that nightmare away from everyone else in hopes that he can solve it himself and prove that people don't need to worry about him, but he was so tired from hiding and need someone to explain it to fully to just get it off his back.  
After he got ready, had breakfast and said goodbye to his grandpa as well as his sick mother and gave them a smile and a thumbs up to show that he was okay for the day and walked outside and smiled whilst texting the others of where to meet.  
________________________________________  
"So, why are we standing near this mansion?" Anzu asked.

"I have no clue, but this is where Yugi wants to meet us," Honda replied as they were the first two to show up. "I wonder where Jou is?" she asked.

"Hey, Guys!"

"Oh, speak of the devil. Where the hell was you?!" Honda asked.

"I got lost ok!" Jou said while looking at his surroundings.

"Why are we outside Kaiba's place?"Jou asked the others. The others just noticed that they were indeed outside Seto Kaiba's mansion and they were just standing outside his gate. "Oh! So that's where we are! Huh, who knew!" Honda shrugged as he and Anzu just noticed where they were."Man, you two don't think half the time."

"Ah! So you all came." All three turned around to face that voice that called out only revealed to be Yugi."Oh hey, Yugi! So, this is the place where we are going?" Anzu asked while pointing towards the mansion. "Yep. This is the place."

"And we are asking Seto Kaiba for help," Honda added.

"Yep."

"I have one question for you Yugi," Jou said as she slowly walked up to Yugi and placed his hands on his shoulders. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" he yelled whilst shaking his shoulders hard for a bit.

"Alright, I know this is a bit of a stretch, but who do you guys know who would hack into a security camera to finds the whereabouts of Yami?" Yugi asked.

"The police?" Honda replied.

"No, they didn't help much before and who else would you guys know who would have a modern technology to help?" Yugi asked again while getting Jou's hand off him and looking furiously at the others.

They all looked at each other with, who would they know? Pegasus? No, he lives too far away, but he's rich and has the technology, although he's always away on vacation and business trips. They scratched their heads as that who they can think about.

"You see, he's our only option and if he can do it then we will be able to find Yami faster!"

They all sighed in defeat. "What choice do we have? You are right Yugi, we apologise and we will continue to help you."

"Good, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yugi said happily and they nodded in agreement and walked past the gate and onwards to Seto's mansion. It seemed awfully quiet as they walked up the driveway beside from them being awkwardly silent from being nervous about seeking Seto for help. They managed to reach his door and Yugi brought up the courage to knock on his door.

A few seconds Later a voice spoke from the door, "Kaiba residence, how may I help you?"

Yugi hesitated a second and gulped as he answered, "H-hello, we want to speak to Mr Seto Kaiba please?" the others all waved nervously as the peephole which housed the voice.

"For what reason may I ask?" the voice answered.

"It's about asking him for help regarding a certain missing person?" Yugi question sounding very nervous.

"And who is this 'certain missing'?"

"Yami Muto."

"…You may enter." The voice said as it was cut off by a buzz as the front door was opened by a maid as the others went inside."Mr Kaiba is in his is study, if you will follow me." The maid said they all followed her. There were astounded by how easy it was to be let in and how amazing his mansion looked from the inside. Sure they have been in it before when they first met him, but it still looked good even to this day. They followed the maid until they reached a double door. "This is his study. He was notified when you approached the door as you looked at the hidden camera in the peephole, so feel free to enter." The maid said as they bowed to them and left.

"Come on Yugi, you can do this," Jou whispered to him as Yugi gulped and opened the doors. The study looked like a giant library with rows upon rows of shelved books and as they walked into the room they noticed a giant computer screen where Seto himself was sitting at. As they walked towards him suddenly they stopped when Kaiba spoke, "Took you guys long enough to come to your senses to see me. What were you guys posting all posters around like he was a lost cat or something?" He said sarcastically and then he turned around to face them.

He was shocked to see Yugi's face as he had the same look too. Both of them seem to have bags under their eyes and the complete look of exhaustion both physically and mentally. "Jeez, Yugi you look like the dead."

"You could say that too."

"Shut up Jou."

"Ok, before you two fight. Can there be a truce so we could get along to sort this out please?" Yugi interjected before Seto and Jou could either verbally or physically scrap at each other. "Fine, but only if he agrees to help," Jou asked as he put out his hand for Seto to shake.

"As long as we agree on something here that you guys did come for me to help." He said whilst him and Jou shook hands. "Now that's out of the way, I can show you on what I really been working on," Seto said as he motioned the others to come over a bit further to the computer screen to see that Kaiba was looking at the evidence from the police and a map of the entire City with red marks to show different areas. "As you can see, I have asked the police to help me personally find Yami, but I am missing some vital information."

"No wonder they weren't much help."

"I apologise for that, but there was a reason of my own for getting their attention rather giving it to you, but I rather not say it in front of the others."

"I understand," Yugi said.

"But that's not fair-!" Jou replied to them angrily.

"I think this one is just between those two," Anzu whispered to him whilst looking at both Yugi and Seto. Jou did see the same look on their faces as they both looked like they haven't slept in days but  
Seto looks like he's hiding something more than they know and maybe only Yugi might understand."Anzu's right. Maybe we should leave these two alone for a bit." Honda whispered to the others as they nodded in agreement.

"Say, Seto. What do you want us to do?" Honda asked them. Seto and Yugi looked at each other in confusion. "Yeah, do you want us to do more groundwork for you?" Anzu asked. Seto rubbed his chin in thought."I guess asking around in the more populated areas wouldn't hurt." He said slowly.

"Yeah, we didn't think much of going into the tourist spots or the shopping centres. We always thought the remote areas were better as I think they normally house the weird and the unusual."

"But then again, the kidnapper could be hiding in the popular areas to keep away from suspicion," Seto said. "Sure, why don't you three be useful and go around and ask people in the tourist spots and shopping centres to gather us more evidence. Mokuba can supply you with my contact number in case you guys have any information." Seto motioned them to where Mokuba was as he was standing outside the room waving at the three."Come on guys, out here!" Mokuba yelled. Anzu and Honda went towards Mokuba, but Jou looked at Yugi for a bit and smiled. 'I hope Seto can get through to you more.' And then walked off.

Yugi smiled at him and turned around to Seto. Jou closed the door leaving Seto and Yugi alone. "Ok Seto lets be real here. I never saw you this tired before or this friendly and open to help us."

"Ever since he became popular, I have been keeping a close eye on him in case his fans would do things to him as he had no bodyguards or anything.

"Yami has been known to handle himself in those situations."

"I know, but lately I kept a closer eye on him as I felt like it was my duty to protect him. I grew fascinated by how he is so friendly, selfless and loving towards others. On several attempts, I even dressed in disguise to witness this in person and you know what, he was so friendly to me that he didn't even notice who I really was and I felt something inside of me. When he went off the radar, I felt- I felt so worried about him that I wanted to find him so much. I never knew I cared so much about a person I use to hate."

"Yami does have that effect on people."

"You could say that again, but the real reason I am so tired is that I have been having trouble sleeping. I have been having this weird dream playing over and over again. It begins with me walking down a da-"

"Dark corridor?"

"Precisely and then I see Yami dangling from a black ceiling in chains, covered with bruises and a –"

"Weird burn mark on his stomach."  
"Weird burn mark on his stomach."

Seto and Yugi looked at each other in surprise as they realised something."You had the same dream as me?!" They said in unison.

"But, how I don't understand?!" Seto said in confusion.

"Before Yami was taken, I grew worried about Yami and how he was falling for a person who I presume doesn't exist at the time, but I drove him away by pleading him not to go and always have me to call on standby in case, but he was more concerned with meeting that person who he had fallen for that he failed to realise that someone else cared for him."

"If only he weren't so blind about caring for others to even notice you,"Seto said as he got up and walked over to Yugi.

"You could even say that i-i loved him."Yugi blushed slightly at the thought. Seto looked shocked at him. 'Yugi loves him too!'

"And from what you were saying about him. I guess you feel the same way." Seto lowered his head and frowned in fear that Yugi might not want to keep Yami for himself and to keep Seto away." But I guess you can love him too."

"Only if he will ever love us back."

"Oh, I know he will. He likes people to think that he doesn't get it, but he does and I guess there's a weird feeling inside of me that makes me care for you in a weird way."

"Yeah, I guess I might have spied on you a few times and wondered after Yami disappeared. I had guards watching you guys from afar and at first, I was going to show up and help, but I wanted to do an in-depth search of the entire city so I bribed the police to help me and I guess they completely forgot to tell you. Figures."Yugi was surprised at how the police were useless and didn't even give him the secret info of Seto taking control of the case. It would have been useful to know this.

They both inched closer to each other and stared deeply at each other. What came over them so suddenly? Was it the sleep deprivation? Or was missing Yami together made them feel that maybe they might love each other?

They both moved in together and kissed. Seto wrapped his hands around Yugi's neck and back whilst he did the same. The kiss felt good and it showed their spontaneous love for one another and their love for Yami. They soon broke apart and pulled away then realising what they have done. Seto moved away holding his hand to his lips while Yugi stepped back placing his hand over his mouth in a look of horror. "I'm sorry Seto; I don't know what came over me! I think it was due to the stress and sleep. I'm sorry!" he cried. Seto looked back at him and hugged. He then rubbed his hand down his back and hushed him and said calming words to him.

After Yugi calmed down, Seto then moved away and cleaned his throat sternly and looked away."I'm sorry to Yugi I don't know what came over me. My thoughts were clouded by something and I guess I was too 'in the moment' and I apologise."

Yugi sniffled and calmed himself down as he pushed away from Seto."You know Yugi, why did you come to me in the first place anyway?" he asked.

Yugi jumped and remembered why, "Um, me and the others found Yami's phone hidden on the pavement and we found a security camera on corner building and near a housing estate street next door the central park and me thought maybe you could hack into it and find out if it had information on who took Yami."

Seto looked at him in surprise, "I guess we can't use the phone because you may have grabbed it with your hand so that rules out the DNA use on that, but the security camera doesn't sound bad and it might take time for me to hack into it to get that information, but I will let you know, if and when I get that tape. You can be sure of it." Seto said as he sat back down in his chair and then typed away on his computer. Yugi smiled and then walked over to Seto and kissed him on the cheek, "Take as much time as you need but do sleep as well, I don't want you to worry about him too much and I will see you later." Yugi said as he walked off to the door.

"You too," Seto said as he placed a hand on the kissed cheek-in surprise. 'I guess that wasn't a 'heat of the moment' thing.' He thought and smiled as he continued on searching.  
Peering out the door, Mokuba started on happily at the two."Thank you, Yugi, for making Seto smile." He said to himself.

TBC  
________________________________________  
Me: At least it ends on a good note. If you can't understand the text bit, you can pm me and I will translate it for you.  
...  
Me: I really miss him, but I will see you guys next time for chapter 8 and just a lil heads up as the next chapter might be very angsty. See ya next time, Byee!


	8. That dead feeling

Yami Yugi: ‘I wish I could tell you I'm on your side.’ Oh hey, people! Looks like this chapter is about me. Just a warning for you guys that this contains angst and mentions of rape and sexual content.

Key:  
“Speaking”  
‘Thought’

Enjoy!  
________________________________________  
Chapter 8: That dead feeling

Yami POV

‘I don’t know how long I have been here. It feels like an eternity and I cannot escape from it even if I try. I just stay in this room, just rotting away. I just…gotten used to it. I shouldn’t be having ‘that’ kind of feeling but it is there and I can’t fight it.’  
________________________________________  
‘Time has passed; I have no clue for how long I have been here. I feel like I have been stuck here forever just wasting away. I feel there is no escape now from this hell nor that I will never be free. I feel like this is the end for me and I don’t know how I ever deserve this.’  
I lay in my bed as I look up at the ceiling, from day in and day out, he shows up and rapes and defiles me and sometime after, his daughter shows up, cleans me up (from what she sees), puts make-up on me and play around with me as though as I am her doll. Even if I do speak to her, she wouldn’t understand. It's like talking to a brick wall, she will be oblivious and just changes the topic as though my words don’t matter.

At one point, I did speak to her and confess that her father was a monster but then he came into the room and put her aside and explained that I was just making up a story just to amuse her. She believed it, of course. She was relieved and went back over and played with me some more while her father went away. After when she left, he then came back into the room, locked the door and proceeded punched me in the stomach and punched me all over hard a few times and threatened me that if I speak to her like that, I wouldn’t eat, drink or even go to the bathroom for 3 days. I cried in fear of dying from starvation and lying in my own waste and pleaded that I will never speak to her like that again. He then started to feel sorry and roughly kissed me on the lips and apologised for his actions, I grimaced a bit as I feel him kiss and lick my neck as he continues to say sorry as he felt for hitting ‘my precious face’ and how ‘my body should remain beautiful’. He also mentions that he didn’t know what came over him as he felt so angry for me talking to his daughter like that. I feel him grabbing and groping my chest as a wave of lust went over him as he kissed all over my face and neck and kept saying ‘I am beautiful’ and should ‘always be his’.

‘These words felt like daggers in my every soul. I am not beautiful. I feel like a whore. I will never be his and never will be, although with the current state I am in, I have no choice but to give in to him and to be his ‘doll’. Forever.’

I blacked out as I felt him lick and kiss my member as he said ‘my essence’ was delectable and my taste was unique, but I couldn’t fight back anymore. I am losing a winning battle. He has proven time and time again that he is stronger than me and showed me what else he can be capable of as he can even put me in my place. I have been fucked in every way imaginable. You name it, I been through it. He has taken me time and time again in any way he can think of. Every time he does it, I die more and more inside. It feels like my heart hollows from the inside out until there is nothing there and I lose all my will and what I fear the most, my sanity. 

Even though I try and resist moaning and pleading to fuck me hard or deeper, inside I regret not doing it as it felt so good, but it was being done by him. It was tearing me apart as I was torn between giving in to his sexual desires and my own lust and my dignity as I didn’t want this and wanted to be free. 

Even if I fight and escape, there is no point. He would beat me and threaten me even if I do, he would find me and kill me. I don’t even flinch at that anymore as if I have grown immune to it and just sit there obediently and submit to his demands. ‘Why aren’t I fighting this? Have I grown tired of it?’   
________________________________________  
I lie in bed looking up at the ceiling and wonder what I have ever done to deserve this. ‘Was it me being too selfish? No, I'm selfless. I help others, I do good deeds and I even help out the family. Then what could it be? Did I slip up somewhere? Am I just too eager to please people?’

‘Surely my ‘celebrity’ status couldn’t be the answer. Sure I get the odd people asking me for autographs and for pictures and such, but this was far out of my depth. Was it my fault being too open with myself for him to break me? Or maybe I was so convinced by his writing skill that I was tricked? I don’t know, but the blame all points to me. It's my own fault!’   
I curled up into a ball and sobbed for a while thinking about it was my fault for bringing this upon myself and I should deserve it. I feel like this is it, my descent into depression, self-loathing and wishing upon my own demise.  
________________________________________  
Over time, I haven’t been feeling right. My wounds were starting to go redraw and puss has been leaking out of some of them, even worse is that I am starting to feel hot and sweaty all the time like I am stuck in an oven. When I do try and move, I shake and flop back down as if I am unable to get up. When she looked over at me, she noticed my skin was warm near my wounds and it was red, however at some points, I was unable to move at all due being in a lot of pain. Even worse is my breathing and heart rate has increased a little to a point that even he has spotted this.

“Man, he looks like shit.” As he mumbled to himself as he looked at me. I was lying on the bed panting with my half-closed eyes staring at him. I couldn’t even bother to swat him away or put up a fight to keep him away, but I needed help. “What’s wrong with dolly, daddy?” she said as she walked into the room and grabbed his trousers and looked on at him worriedly He paused for a minute and looked down, “Dolly will be fine. Now, why don’t you go to your room for a while daddy fixes dolly.” he said soothingly to her and smiled at him and skipped out of the room. 

He then locked the door behind him and walked over towards me and straddled himself over me.”You think you can fool my daughter into pretending to be ill, but you can't-fool me as I still find you incredibly sexy when you look like shit.” He said huskily as he kissed and nipped at my neck. I tried to pull away but I whimpered in pain when his hand brushed passed one of my wounds hidden under the dress. “I saw the marks on you, but I don’t think they are that bad. So you can quit faking.” He whispered in my ear as he nipped at it.   
He continued to fondle me as I started to cry as I knew I would die here and that I should deserve it as I soon went unconscious.

TBC  
________________________________________  
Yami Yugi: Wow, what a cliff-hanger to end on. Looks like I am down for the count.   
...  
Yami Yugi: Now, you might think I'm an a-hole for abandoning my friend but I don’t want them to know I'm secretly working for an organisation and that I was tasked to hunt them down so they can capture them.  
...  
Yami Yugi: Whoops, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. Oh well, can you guys do me a favour and keep my secret? I will return to them soon for the next chapter. See ya Later, Alligators.


	9. Seeking and capturing

Me: Ok. I know it’s been a long while with this chapter as it is a long one and this is the epic climax to the story, but we only got a few chaps left until the ‘decision’ and that’s where you decide on whether Yami will make it or not at the end of the fic.  
…  
Me: But until then, you will have to read to find out what will happen next. Warning this fic will contain references to rape. Also the texting scene has not been translated into SMS speak as I couldn’t find a good application so sorry to break the immersion. 

Key:

“Speaking”

*Dreams*

/Yami to Yugi mind link talk/

ΩRecordingΩ

‘Thought’

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Seeking and capturing

2 Months Later…

Yugi ran as fast he could from a tiring day at school over to Seto’s mansion for another session of finding Yami. From the day in and day out, it had been nonstop for him to rush from school over to Seto and pinpoint who the kidnapper is and where do they live. The others suspect that Yugi and Seto are in a relationship as they had seen with hickey marks on his neck, but they don’t buy that if it is true. (Which it is) 

Yugi was sitting in Seto’s lap in the midst of a hardcore make-out session as they groped each other all over. It had become the normal routine for them as if both of them felt desperate for Yami’s touch or felt pure lust, either way, they would violently make out until they were sick of it. Neither of them didn’t want to go further than that and they were fine with it as they are saving themselves for Yami when the time comes, but until then it was just meaningless make out.

“Were you able to hack into that camera? Yugi said as he pulled away from Seto with saliva trailing down his bottom lip. “I was able to get into it, but I need to backtrack to the day when he disappeared,” Seto replied as he rubbed the saliva away from his lips.

Yugi got off Seto’s lap and slowly walked away from while Seto was going through his computer monitor to find the video. “Whats become of us Seto?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean look at us, I never thought I ever make out with you of all people,”Yugi said as he looked at Seto with a smirk. “Me neither. I never thought I get attracted to you or Yami, but I guess that’s fate.”  
‘Is it though?’ Yugi thought rhetorically. Sure he did become attracted to Yami bit that’s because he deeply cared about him for a long time, but Seto. What him different? Was it the both of them being too deprived to fall for each other all of a sudden for was it their lust for Yami that blinded the both of them to not think straight? It just seems too out of nowhere for no reason, and Seto was smart enough to point this out to Yugi but they were too stressed to think this through properly and just to ignore it for the time being.

“Fate is complicated, but in this case, it is a sick and merciless bastard.”

“You got that right,” Seto said as he was backtracking through the data. It was a synch for Seto to hack into the camera as well as having free access to the video feeds, but there was a problem as the camera had picked up a lot of data from the past months that it might take time to go through it then find the recording he was looking for and cut it from the main feed. 

“I got it,”Seto said surprising Yugi from his daydream as he ran to him as Seto pointed at the screen.

“Here are the recordings from that day, there is a lot and it’s gonna take some time to go through completely.” 

“Good, then let's call it a day for now,”Yugi replied as he placed his hand on Seto’s shoulder to signal he done a good job.

“Why? I wanna continue going through it.” Seto said sternly as he pushed away Yugi and starting to go through the feeds.

“Seto!” Yugi shouted as he grabbed Seto by both shoulders and turned him away from the monitor. This shocked Seto as he looked into his eyes. ”You been going at this nonstop now and it’s great that we made some progress but you haven't been getting much sleep!” Yugi paused for a minute so Seto can sink this in. ”But, I worry for you and I know you did the same for me so for everyone's sake, please get some rest tonight and tomorrow we can look this over together. Please, just for me?” Yugi said soothingly as he kissed Seto’s forehead.

“What about the nightmares?”

“You are not alone anymore, we can do this together to save him,” Yugi reassured him. Both of them slept a little better after being with each other and now that they are together in the same dreams, they got a fighting chance. But he still pondered on why their dreams are now connected and why Seto had the same dream as Yugi before, although he could never think of the actual reason why as it was just there, unanswered.

“I guess you are right Yugi, I have been overworking myself and being too determined.”

“You are always like that,” Yugi said as Seto chuckled a bit.

“That is true, but we are so close to finding the kidnapper and I guess I got too ahead of myself to realise I’m killing myself too.”

“Don’t say like that, you aren’t dying. You are just…exhausted is all. We both need rest.”

“Yeah.” Seto got up and placed his hand on Yugi's back as they both exited the library and out to the doorway of Seto’s mansion. “I will see you tomorrow Seto,” Yugi said as kissed Seto and left. The kiss was brief but it felt soothing and nice. Seto waved him off and went back to his mansion.

Yugi walked home feeling a bit more satisfied and he never realised that teaming up with Seto made a big impact on this. The others had become even more helpful as they were with Mokuba searching through the city’s tourist hotspots to put up flyers. Yugi would get texts from his friends to ask if they made any much progress as them 

Yugi flinched a bit as his phone vibrate as he looked at his phone:

Jou: Any luck today?

Yugi smirked as he boastfully typed back.

Yugi: Seto managed to find the feed on the day Yami was taken and tomorrow we are going through it to see who the kidnapper really is.

Jou: THAT’S AWESOME! I will go tell the others this. Man, they are going to be soooo psyched!

Yugi: It wasn’t me who done, thank Seto.

Jou: Oh yeah, how is he keeping up?

Yugi: He's getting better, I been nagging him to get some rest.

Jou: I know you would do that, but I gotta ask something. Are you two in a relationship or what?

Yugi stopped in his steps. Should he tell him? I mean, there have been hints that something is happening from the marks on Yugi’s neck and his chipper attitude from spending time with him, but how will Jou react as well as the others, I mean would they approve or disapprove?

Yugi hesitated a bit and finally texted:

Yugi: Why do you want to know?

Jou: Well I was just wondering is all as you have been in a happier mood since you seen him and the others and I have noticed some differences between you

Yugi: what do you mean?

Jou: For starters, we spotted some hickey marks on you so that’s a dead giveaway

Yugi blushed a bit. ‘Damn! I completely forgot about that!’ Yugi thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck as he continued to walk and text.

Yugi: ok ok, you got me. Does it bother you that much?

Jou: well…not really but Anzu seems a lil’ PO'ed about it but I and Honda don’t really care. At least you love him, right?

‘Yeah, I think so.’

Yugi spent the rest of the night silent as he ate with his Grandfather and spoke to his mother to see if she was better as she was still ill and only improved slightly. Yugi flopped down onto his bed after an exhausting day and looked at the bedside table to where he put his phone in awkwardness. ‘Do I really think so?’ he thought. He then got undressed and got into his PJs and fell asleep.

*DREAM*

(Yugi POV)

There is nothing here. There is nothing here but darkness. I feel nothing, I see nothing, and I am in nothing. I feel myself floating in the void as my mind trails back to memories of before that echo in the darkness:

“Well, what about your fans? Won't they become too obsessed with you or something?”

“it's getting worse and worse for him and I think he has fallen for it now! Oh, I wish the best for him.”

“Let him makes his choices?! Have you seen what happened the last time we let him go and do that and what happened next?! Have you met the fans we come across?! Some of them can get too grabby  
and possessive. I saw some of them try and to grope both me and him, and I had to pry them off from me and then pry them off from him!”

“I just feel worried about this and scared of what will happen to him.”

‘Be safe.’

“Maybe I shouldn’t have annoyed him too much that he got angry with me, I feel like it's my fault.”

I wince as these memories hit my very soul. ‘Was I to possessive of him like those fans?’ A single tear rolls down my cheek. 

“No,” I said.

“That can’t be true.”

“I have seen people to prove me right!” I yell into the darkness. 

The voices change from mine to others:

“You were only scared because you love him!” Jou’s voice rang through the void.

“No matter how sad you were, you always were determined!” Honda shouted.

“You are a fighter and not a coward anymore!” Anzu joined in. I smiled as I hear my grandfather and my mother's voices cheering me on and I can hear Seto’s voice too, “You are not alone, you will never  
be alone!” I frowned a bit as that sounded different from the others as they were echoed as Seto’s sounded like he was close by as we had the same dream before and he overheard myself loathing. 

I start to curl up as I feel myself moving away from the voices as my mind now wonders more and more. As I continue to float I hear a faint voice calling out to me. 

/Yu…gi/

I try to ignore it as I float, but I hear it again but this time it is a little louder.

/Yu…gi/

I scrunch my face, ‘that couldn’t be…no maybe I'm just hearing things.’

/Yu…gi/

That was a little louder and I feel light blinding my eyes, I open them and I see in the distance a light source. It looked like a star, but the light was dim but strong enough for me to see it and for me to  
open my eyes. I started to drift a bit closer to it and I can feel its warmth as it feels familiar. I called out to it, “Hello?”

/Yu…gi…save…me/

“Who are you?” I know heard that voice before but it sounded so gravely and in pain and as I drew closer to the light I could hear it for better and feel that incredible heat it was giving off.

/Yu…gi…its…me…Yami/

“Yami? Is that really you?”

/Yes…It's….me/

“You're using the link again, you brought it back up.”

/Yes…I know…but there's something I need you to do for me/

“What’s that?”

/SAVE ME! /

*END DREAM*

I shot up in a panic as that shout brought me out of the darkness and into the light of reality, I put my hand to my chest as I can feel my heart racing and my breathing is fast, I try and calm myself by breathing a bit slower to catch my breath. “T-that was the link.”

“T-that was the link. He opened the link.” I repeated to myself. I thought about when he closed it when he went out and how he never opened it ever again, but this was a total shock. He opened the link again to speak to me. My mind races about how he sounded. ‘He sounded like he was in pain and his aura was dim and the heat it was giving off weak but still there.’

I shot out of bed. “He needs me.”

(END POV)

3 Hours Later…

“So you all know why I gathered you here?”

“Yeah to finally see the guy,” Honda answered.

“Yeah and nail him,” Jou added.

“Aaaand to find Yami,” Anzu responded

“Yeah, that too,”Jou replied.

Once they arrived at Seto’s mansion, they all went for a beeline to the library to see both Seto and Mokuba at the desk as Mokuba waved at them, “Glad to see that you guys made it. We got it loaded up and we were just talking about you.” 

“What do you mean?” Jou asked slightly angry. Mokuba waved nervously at him in hopes to keep him calm,” Its nothing like that really. We were just seeing if we need to split up again in groups to track him as it will be easier.” Jou thought about what Mokuba said and decided he over thought what exactly they were talking about and knowing how Jounouchi was around Kaiba it would make sense on why he would be suspicious. “Oh ok then.” He replied.

“Good, then that's settled then we can watch the video,” Seto stated the others moved closer so they can see the recording come online:

Ω RECORDING START Ω

???: Is that you Yami?

(Yami turned around and looked at the figure. The stranger as taller with Yami with a slim build, his eyes were dark grey and had a stubbly beard with bits of brown and light grey, his hair was short with fringe over the right eye and the hair was also a mixture of brown or the most part and grey for the sideburns. He wore a navy blue hoodie with worn out jeans and a pair of pure black converses.)

Yami: Yes, and who are you? (Yami question back.)

???: It's me Fushōjiki! (He exclaimed.) 

('Wow. He is nothing like what I thought he would be.' Yami stepped back a bit out of instinct as he was a little shocked to see someone older to be attracted to him and as well as a fan of him. It almost felt like a wash of reality flooded over his mind but he shook that off almost completely and focus on what is going on now.)  
Fushōjiki: I can't believe you actually came and I thought you would back down and that's definitely unlike you since you never back down from anything but I can't believe you actually came!  
(Fushōjiki said all giddy.)

Yami: Yeah, I guess so too. 

(He said a bit nervous like.)

Fushōjiki: You know ever since you made your self-known in Domino, everyone just wanted to be your friends and to spend time with a big celebrity and I knew we could connect in a big way. From the minute I saw you, I just had to 'be there for'* you. I just want to know everything about you…

Yami: Wait! What about the letters? You sounded so suave and much cooler (and dare I say it, much younger) and now you sound like a normal fan-girl. 

(Yami said a bit alarmed.)

Fushōjiki: Well, I thought it would be nice if I started off sounded cool and then when we do come face-to-face, then you would see what I'm really like. What did you expect me to look cool and suave in  
the first place? 

(Fushōjiki laughed and Yami blushed out of embarrassment. Yami took another step back and Fushōjiki noticed.)

(He stepped forward and came a bit closer to me, (but just enough to be about in his personal space)

Fushōjiki: Well, I feel much better about getting all that fangirling out of the way. 

(He sighed in relief.) 

Fushōjiki: But onto the pressing matter, is that now we have met I was just wondering what we should do now?

Yami: I don't know, we could wander about or…

(Fushōjiki had a second thought and interrupted Yami.)

Fushōjiki: Nah I feel we should chat more. I do want to know more about you and see if we connect more like we did in the letters.

Yami: Well sure, I don't mind…

Fushōjiki: Good!

(He interrupted again.)

Fushōjiki: I wanna know all about your deep personal life like I don't know your love life.

(He said slightly seductively. This sent a shiver down his spine. It wasn't like a shiver from crush but it was a shiver of fear like someone placed something cold down your back and it lingered there.)

(This was a red flag for Yami as he doesn't normally want to reveal any of those things to his fans especially Fushōjiki. He tried to steer the conversation away but Fushōjiki wasn't having any of it and  
planned to still talk about his love life.)

Yami: Well, I don't normally talk about that to anyone.

Fushōjiki: Aw doesn't act all shy, I mean we gotten to know each other through the letters.

Fushōjiki: But I never knew you looked older than I do.

(He shooed his hand and smirked,)

Fushōjiki: Pssh, age doesn't matter, but still I wanna know who have you been with anyone? Have you gone steady? Have you ever masturbated before? Have you ever had sex?

(This also made a red flag appear ad this was extremely inappropriate and it made Yami even more uncomfortable and even scared of what is going to happen next. Fushōjiki whispered.)

Fushōjiki: "You know, maybe later I could even see you naked."

(He winked at Yami.)

(This was a major red flag for Yami as he never knew that this could escalate so quickly and badly in a number of seconds and he wanted to just say goodbye and leave but his 'natural instincts' told him to  
stay put as he would never back down from anything. He started to shake a bit which Fushōjiki took notice of.)

(Yami didn't move and say anything in response as Fushōjiki noticed more and his tone and expression changed to a dark expression.) 

Fushōjiki: Why Yami, what's wrong you looked scared?

(He said darkly as he took another step forward.)

Yami: "I-I-am n-not scared." 

(He said shakily.)

(Fushōjiki advanced more and grabbed Yami's arms.)

Fushōjiki: "You know, I always wanted to touch you and to be your lover." 

(He whispered in my ear. Yami tried to move and to get out from his grip, but then Fushōjiki suddenly pulled Yami in for a hug and kept him locked in a death grip.)

(Yami tried his hardest to break free, but he felt Fushōjiki breathe deeply into his hair that made Yami freeze completely still.)

Fushōjiki: It's too bad that you didn't co-operate with me and answer all my questions. It's a shame that I have to do now rather than later.

(He said slightly sad.)

Yami: W-what do you mea, 

(Yami said but he was cut off when a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and he gasped and then suddenly started to feel light headed and dizzy as he then collapsed into Fushōjiki arms. Fushōjiki wildly grinned at this and began to put Yami in a bridal style carry and walked out of the park and into another direction. He then breathed deeply into his hair and neck and took a little nibble on it. He licked his lips. He will enjoy this, he thought as he walked off.)

Fushōjiki: Finally, you are mine whether you will like it or not.

(The figure then walked off towards the camera before looking both ways and walked right just out of the sight of the camera. Yami’s phone dropped out of his pocket when Fushōjiki had to shift Yami a bit as he was starting to dip.)

(The camera then cuts to static as the recording ends)

Ω RECORDING ENDS Ω

Everyone looked shocked on how this all came about and how Yami was kidnapped by a stranger he just met and it was easy for him to be ‘taken advantaged of’ so easily with no issues what so ever and the way he got Yami worried and then scared so quickly was surprising too. “I can't believe it! So that’s how.” Anzu said in shock as she was the first one to recover from it. 

“It all makes sense,” Honda added.

“What a sick fucker!” Jou said angrily as he made an angry fist and the static-filled screen.

“If I ever see his face, I'm going to fucking kill him.”

“Jou! I know you’re angry as we all are, but we shouldn’t just go and find him to murder him. We also got to go and rescue Yami.” Honda replied while forcing Jou to face him completely.

“You think I don’t know that! It just makes me so angry to see that happen to him in an instant! He needs us in this time of need and I can't stand by while that happened and that sick bastard is doing ‘that’ to him! I really want to help, I really do.” Jou broke down as he angrily cried into Honda’s shoulder as he felt the same way as he rubbed Jou’s back saying that it’s ok to feel like this and to let your emotions out. 

Seto, Mokuba and Anzu all looked worriedly at Yugi as he looked like he was in his own world as he stared blankly at the static screen. “Hey Yugi, are you feeling alright?” Anzu asked.

“Yeah, I'm good,” Yugi replied like he was in shock as he still stared on, but that didn’t stop Anzu and Seto feeling concerned over Yugi’s overall reaction as he didn’t even do anything at all. They thought he might overreact like Jounouchi or be very surprised like Anzu or be fuming underneath like Seto, but just be in shock and to show nothing was something to be really worried for as that was unlike of Yugi.

“So,” Mokuba said cutting through the awkwardness and the tension like cutting cheese with a steak knife. “We saw what the culprit looks like…maybe we can use the information from the letters and locate him.” He looked around to see if the others thought about Mokuba idea for at least given a sign that they were listening. “Well? Doesn’t sound like a good idea?”

“From what I seen through the letters, he works at a store in a shopping mall.” Jou was the first to respond as he said slowly. “Yeah, and now we just saw what he looks like too,” Honda added to.

“You see! That's two crucial pieces of evidence and now we just need to find out where he works, follow him and find out where Yami is!” Mokuba exclaimed happily in hopes to rile up the others to try and get them to see the real picture. “Mokuba.” Seto said blankly as he got his younger brothers attention to make him turn around to face him who had an exhausted look on his face, “I know you wanna try and help, but right now must of us are shell-shocked by what we just saw and I think we should have a break for a bit so we could all calm down.”

“Okayy...”Mobuka looked down in defeat and sighed.

“It's not your fault, but that video has taken a toll on us (mentally) and I think it the best for us...” he looked around at everyone as he said loudly to make sure that they heard it. “to have a break.” The  
others all nodded in agreement ad exited the library. Yugi was just left, standing beside Seto and Mokuba as he continued to look dazed. Seto looked at him to see hoe mentally (and physically) exhausted he was and spoke to him and try to break the ice, “Yugi why don’t you rest for a bit. You don’t look too well.” He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi then jumped as he was brought back to reality and replied softly and tiredly, “Yeah, I don’t feel a bit too well after seeing that.” As he wandered off out of the library and Seto stood up and reached out towards him and shouted,”You can sleep in the guest room if need be.”

“That does sound better!” Yugi yelled back.

It took a while for Yugi to find the guest room (with the help of Mokuba) and to get settled down in a good position on the queen’s sized bed as he felt relieved that he wanted some time alone to go through what had transpired today and how to process all of it. Yugi sighed and turned onto his side on the bed. It was a lot to take in. 

Furthermore what made Yugi so exhausted was the dream he had the night before. It was unlike the other ones he's been having, but this one felt different as he wasn't fighting a monster ,but himself and his lack in confidence and self-esteem of finding Yami (or confessing his love), Throughout the day, he started to doubt his thoughts on whether Yami did actually open the link and spoke to him for the first time ever since the kidnapping. Maybe what happened earlier might have warped his way of thinking? Or maybe he was just shell-shocked and stressed? Who knows, but Yugi cannot think straight.

“Maybe I need to sleep this off,” Yugi said to himself as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head and then plopped back down and sighed again as he looked up at the ceiling and he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

*Dream*

Yugi opened his eyes to find out that he was in the void again. This time, it felt a little bit more different, he's not sensing all of the negative thoughts and previous statements shrowding him and the light  
was there too.

Yugi floated as close as possible towards the light and called out to it. “Yami?”

…

There was no response. Yugi tried again, “Yami? Are you there?”

…

‘He's not answering.’ Once more he tried again.

“Yami? Please speak to me! Please tell me you are alive!” 

…

Yugi bowed his head in defeat. “Maybes he's dead.”

/I am not...dead yet./ Yugi looked up and gasped.

“you responded.”

/I felt your pain and wanted to tell you that I am here and alive/

Yugi smiled and cried happily, “I miss you! I want to find you!”

/I know you do, but its hard for me to escape./

“Is there any way you can help me find you?”

There was a pause. /I know who caught me, I know his name/

“I know too and I saw him.”

/How?/

“There was a recording of you being taken by him and we just saw it today.”

/oh? I never noticed that there was a video recording taken./

Yugi felt a strain in the connection between them as now time was growing short and Yami is now getting weaker and weaker due to keeping the link open for this amount of time.

/There is…something else that you used to know/

Yugi looked on in worriedly.

/He has a child with him…a little girl…she has blonde hair and blue eyes and her name is…. /

“Her name is what? Her name is what!” Yugi shouted into the flickering light.

“Yami! Please tell me! Don’t go yet!”

/Her name is Kimyōna-Koharu/

Then the light disappears and Yugi was left in true darkness.

*ENS DREAM*

Yugi opens his eyes and got up slowly. “I can work with that.”

After everyone else had their break from the traumatic experience of that tape, it was now time to split up and find that sick bastard that took him and take him down.

The Next Day...

“It’s time to put that tape to use. We also saw the culprit. We all seen what he looks like and we know a name, now search the city and leave no stone unturned. The sooner we find him, the sooner Yami  
will be safe. Kaiba, over and out.” Seto commanded as the transmission ended over the walkie-talkies Jou, Anzu, Honda and Yugi had as they were standing in the middle of a busy high street in Domino’s city centre. “Alright. Now we gotta figure out where this ‘Fushōjiki’ is.” Honda told the others as they all looked on at him in agreement except Yugi who looked like he was in his own world. “We know that he works in a store in a mall, so I suggest that we should go there first,” Anzu suggests and they began to walk through the crowd to the nearest shopping mall.  
Yugi was lagging behind them, still thinking about Yami told him in the dream and how a child is drawn into this hunt. ‘Kimyōna-Koharu. What does that she have to do with this?’ Yugi pondered. “Earth to Yugi.” A voice called to him.

“Huh?” Yugi said as he crashed into someone.

“Ow! Yugi!” Honda yelped as Yugi walked into Honda’s back as he fell down due to loss of balance from being slammed into by a clumsy Yugi. “Yugi! What were your walking!” Honda said in an annoyed tone as he was now sitting up with his hand rubbing he back of his head while looking at him angrily. “Whats up with you? You're not normally like this.” Anzu said worriedly as she was looking at him too. 

Yugi hesitated until he faked a smile and rubbed the back of his head nervously, “I don't know. I guess I have my mind elsewhere.” He said and then laughed nervously. 

“Well, you should keep your mind set on following Seto’s orders, but why does he have to boss us around. I mean, I'm a better leader than he is and who gives him the right....” Jou rambled on.

Yugi ignored Jou’s rant and decided to help Honda get back to his feet by lending a hand to him as Honda grand it as he pulled himself up and brushing himself off. “Are you sure you are alright Yugi?” Honda asked.

“Yeah, let's just go into the mall,” Yugi replied as they all looked over at the mall’s grand entrance.

The mall was even busier then the high street was with people moving around like ants who were frightened by a human finger. “This place is huge. How the hell are we gonna find him?” Jou looked around to see that even though the mall is big and full of people, but at least it had 2 floors. Still, the build had a modern aesthetic to it and there were loads of shops and various restaurants to look through. “Ok, I and Jou will take the ground floor and Yugi and Anzu will take the first floor. Does that sound good?” Honda told them as they all nodded in agreement. 

“And after that, we can meet together in one them swanky restaurants for lunch,” Jou added. Yugi and Anzu facepalmed at that statement wondering how Jou think with his stomach first and not his brain, 

“Jou, I don't think you can afford to eat in any of these places, no offence.” Yugi said to Jou.

“Come on Jou, you can figure that out later,” Honda said as he grabbed the back of Jou’s jacket and dragged him off into the crowd. Yugi and Anzu looked on at that stunt and both shrugged and continued alkin off in another direction. “Let's go and find a way to the first floor,” Anzu said as he held Yugi’s hand as he blushed lightly at the action.

“Sorry I don't know anyone here that fits your description.”

“Nope, don't know anyone called that.”

“Sorry...”

“Nope.”

After a few hours of going to each shop and asking anyone who worked there, both Anzu and Yugi were met with rejection. After walking out of the last store on that floor, Anzu and Yugi walked to the nearest bench and slumped on it in exhaustion. “I bet the others are having the same luck as we are,” Yugi said.

“You never know but I think you are probably right,” Anzu replied as she sighed in defeat and leaned herself against Yugi’s side. “It’s a shame that Seto or Mokuba could come with us.” 

“Yeah, Mokuba begged to go, but Seto wanted him to stay put and to get a team of good bodyguards and cops for some reason.”

“I guess that can’t is helped. I think we should call the others to let them know we haven’t found anything.”

“Yeah.” Yugi said in defeat as he grabbed the walkie-talkie out his pocket and pressed the button on it and spoke into it, “Honda are you there? Over.”

A few seconds on crackle came through the device until Honda picked up, “Yugi. What's up? Did you find him? Over.”

“No luck on the first floor. How about you?”

“Same. Looks like we got to go to the next mall across town.”

“Ok.” Yugi stopped and then hesitated.

“How about you and Jou go to the next one. Anzu and I will meet you there later. There's a theory I wanna test.”

“O-ok, sure.” 

Yugi ended the transmission and put the device back in his pocket and got up from the bench and grabbed her hand. “Where are we going Yugi?”

“Why did you drag me to an elementary school?” Anzu questioned as they were both standing near the outside gates of the school. “SSHHH!” Yugi silences her and he looked at his watch. ‘3:15 pm. The school should let out by now.’ He kept looking until a bell noise was heard as it jolted him to look up to see dozens of children leaving and rushing to their parents and such. Both of them waited a bit to see if Yugi can find that ‘Kimyōna-Koharu’ that Yami mentioned seeing how it connects to his kidnapping. 

After a few more mins both he was growing tired of waiting started to leave. “Let’s go Anzu. I knew that this would be a waste.” Yugi said sadly as he hung how to head down.  
“I don’t understand why we came here.” 

“Yeah, me too.” They both carried on walking away until a noise caught his ears in attention.

“I hope you have a nice weekend Kimyōna!” A child's voice said to a girl.

“Kimyōna?” Yugi questioned as he turned around and looked in total shock to see the blond hair and blue eyed Kimyōna-Koharu who was waving at another child who walked away. “I hope you too have a great weekend away!” She said happily as she skipped off in another direction. 

“Who is that?” Anzu asked.

“Yami said that child is a link to him.”

“Yami told you that?! But how?!” 

“I don’t know, but I can only share our link through dreams.”

“That good isn’t it? You can open your link and find out where he is.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t sound very well.”

“But hey, least it’s a start.”

Meanwhile...

“Ok, thanks for telling me, Jou. Over and out.” Mokuba said as he put the walkie-talkie down.

“That was Jou and Honda. They looked through the main Domino mall and couldn’t find him and then Yugi and Anzu disappeared suddenly and they will go to the other one on the outskirts of the city tomorrow.” He said as he walked over to Seto who was looking through a database of people in Domino. “Over a million people in Domino and one doesn't have that name. Oh Mokuba! what did you say?”

“Oh, just the others couldn't find him in the first mall, but they will try another tomorrow.”

“Hmm, fair enough,” Seto said as he sighed and laid back in his chair. He spent most of the day scanning through Domino’s database, but he couldn't find anyone under the name Fushōjiki. 

“What a load of shit! All day and to have nothing to show for it. I couldn't even find just one person with this shitty technology.” Seto angrily said as he slammed his fists down on the table and sulked in  
exhaustion. “Seto, don't be like that. I mean it’s weird that name doesn't show up anywhere but don't give up hope yet.”

“Thanks, Mokuba.” Seto smiled softly as he tussled his hair as he giggled at the action. ‘Yeah, weird name.’ Then something came to his mind. 

“That's it!” He said and stood up quickly.

“Whats it, Seto?”

“You said its a weird name yes?”

“Yeah so?”

“So! Doesn't it sound strange that I couldn't find it anywhere but its weird that no one has that name.”

“Maybe he used it as a name.”

“That's it! And what does Fushōjiki translate to in English?”

Mokuba thought for a moment before counting the other meanings for it with his fingers, “Well it means: conniving, corrupt, counterfeit, deceitful, dishonest, Dishonesty, lying, mendacious, rascal, rotten and sharp, but what does that have to do with his name?”

“Exactly, he's using a fake name.” Seto then sat back don and began typing away. 

“So, what does that mean now?”

“We have to find the person based on his looks rather than name.” He said as he starting to input the visual image of him rather than a name and now a few results came up showing similarities to the original. Mokuba looked on dumbfounded until something caught his attention, “Hold on, why didn’t you just do that in the first place instead of searching for his name?” He asked looking annoyed and lightly angry at him. “Well, I thought it would be easier to find him that way, thanks to your sharp thinking, I found something better.” 

“Thank you?” Mokuba said as he watched his brother work. ‘Strange things do happen when you're out of ideas.’

Meanwhile elsewhere...

A hooded figure was walking through the dark and empty streets when something caught its eye. A poster of a missing person. The figure then picked it up and looked at with its dark brown eyes. 

“Damn, someone’s looking for him.” He growled under his breath and he walked off scrunching the paper in hand.

*DREAM*

Yugi felt himself floating in the familiar darkness again. He also felt the light that was surrounding him, but this time, it felt different.

“Yami? Are you ok?”

/N-no. Feeling warm. /

“Warm?”

/yes, my body feels like fire. /

“Are you not well?”

/Feeling sick and in a lot of pain. /

A sudden gush of pain hit Yugi as he doubled over feeling it too. Yugi groaned as he felt it hard.

“I want to reopen the link! I want to help you!” 

/You could try, but it’s risky/ 

“I know.” Reopening the link outside of the dreams would benefit greatly, but with Yami getting weaker, it might be risky as it would hurt him even further. “Yami, I also found her. I found Kimyōna-  
Koharu.”

/T-that's good, follow her to where she lives and then you will find me. /

“Ok.” 

“There's something I want to tell you.

/hmm?/

“I haven't told anyone else that I contacted you like that except Anzu, but I want to tell everyone else this and I want to know if I'm ok with doing this?” Yugi closed his eyes quickly in worry that Yamii  
would reject him, but instead...

/Yugi. You know I would never say no to your ideas. Go ahead an tell them. I'm sure that he will understand./

Yugi smiled and sighed in happiness as he closed his eyes.

*DREAM ENDS*

Yugi woke up in his bed and sat up to look at the morning sun. “A new day to find him and this time, its gonna be different.”

“Good morning Seto!” You said as he rushed over to him and kissed him deeply. Seto was startled and then returned the kiss and wrapped his arm around his waist. Yugi licked Seto’s lip which made him moan and open his mouth soYgi can probe his mouth with his tongue. Seto moaned even more as Yugi was exploring his mouth and feeling every nook and cranny until he felt Seto’s tongue and decided to brush past it and massaged it up and down.

Both of them moaned until they broke for air with a wet trail saliva trailing between them. “Wow, that was intense. I never seen you act like that.” Seto caught his breath as he said that. Yugi pulled back and took a few steps back. “I know, but that felt nice.” He replied back.

“So? How did your search go yesterday?” Seto asked.

“It went well, we didn't find him though so e give up for the day?” Yugi said half ruefully.

“Hmm, well at least you gave it a shot.” He said as Yugi smiled as he thought Seto brought his lie until his smile dropped as he continued, “But that doesn't explain you and Anzu disappearing.”

“Well... your not gonna believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

Yugi sighed and then explained, “I been having some weird dreams lately and its not like the one your seeing, but at first i was floating in darkness with people telling me we couldn't find him until I broke  
free from that saying that we can, but then suddenly I feel this strange feeling as I light orb was in the distance calling out to me and then I realise that it is Yami and he was there, speaking to me through my dreams.” He paused to take a breath.

“Then every time I fell asleep he then told me about Kimyōna-Koharu and how this might be connected to him so I took Anzu with me until we found a school and then waiting, we decided to leave, but I heard her name and there she was. Just a little girl. I thought it over and read the letters again and then realised it might have been that guy’s daughter and I thought we could follow her to where she lives.” Yugi said happily after explaining all of that. Seto looked at him astonished.

After a few moments to take it in he then said, “That would explain the dreams I been having. It feels like he's getting weaker and sicker and that monster still has a hard grip on him.”

“Yeah, he's getting worse and I don’t know how long he can hold it, however, there is also something I want to try.”

“And what’s that?” 

“I want to reopen the link,” Yugi said. Seto raised an eyebrow to this.

“You me that link that you two share?” Yugi nodded.

“I don’t see why not.” Seto walked over to the screen in thought as Yugi watched on. He then sat down at his desk and clicked through many of the files. Yugi wandered up near him and asked, “How did your search go?”

“Well...”

“Now that I got everyone here, it’s time to pay him a ‘little visit’,” Mokuba said while doing a miniature swift team amour. “Question?” Jounouchi said while raising his hand at Mokuba who then sighed in annoyance and replied, “Yes Jounouchi?”

“Why are are you wearing that ridiculous armour?”

“Well for your information Jounouchi, we have found the whereabouts for the culprit and we are going to infiltrate it and save Yami,” Mokuba explained in an annoyed tone. 

“oh ok.”

“So let's get into the police van.” Mokuba motioned for Jou, Honda and Anzu to get into the vehicle.

Meanwhile up ahead in a limo...

“So his name was fake?”

“Yes, and we found out his backstory,” Seto said as he typed away on his laptop until he came across him. “That's him, but that's a different name from before.” 

“Exactly His real name is Toshiro Ainara. His backstory is also creepy.” He said as he continued looking at his face, “He used to be a successful businessman working in Domino and had a loving wife and  
daughter, but when Battle City rolled into town, his attention was quickly diverted to it and then grew fascinated over Yami. Over time his fascination grew into lust and that's when he abandoned everything he had to pursue him never to the point that his wife left him, leaving her daughter behind to even quitting his job to a less paying one.”

“That's horrible.”

“I know, but that's not the worst part, apparently has the leader of the: ‘Yami for sex slave club’ as is the only person in the club as his obsession for him ad driven him to write to him and even do ‘worse’ things to him.” Both Yugi and Seto shuddered in horror at the thought.

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Yugi gagged a bit. Seto rubbed his back gently at this. 

“So, where are we driving to now?” Yugi manages to say after now throwing up after and swallowing the awful tasting liquid back down his throat. “Mokuba got a team of bodyguards and police members  
in the van with your friends and we are now driving to Toshiro’s house as we speak.” 

“I hope the others are ok with sitting with the police.”

An Hour Later...

“It’s not my fault that telling dirty jokes to the cops would get me a fine.” Jou angrily said as they all got out of their vehicles. “That's what you get for even saying it man,” Honda said as he rubbed Jou’s back. “We’re here,” Seto stated as they looked at the house.

They all looked in surprise as this was the house where Yami is. It looked like a haunted mansion with the old wood and Victorian-esque vibe and it even included black iron fence and a gate. “What are we waiting for?! Let's move out!” Mokuba motioned the guards and police as the entered the gate and walked up to the front doors. “How made him the boss now?” Jou said annoyed. 

“I lost a bet,” Seto replied.

“Oh.”

With the help of the police, they entered the property quietly. The interior of the house was almost the same as the outside, it had mouldy dark blue wallpaper everywhere and it had creaky wooden floorboards to match. “We gotta be careful not to make too much noise,” Seto whispered as they ventured through the house. 

All the others could find was a kitchen, bathroom and living room so Yami couldn’t be done here. “He must be upstairs then,” Anzu whispered as they climbed the creaky stairs. There they entered a thin hallway consisting of a few doors that entered a different room. 

As Yugi passed on of the doors he heard soft giggling and her a little girl’s voice singing away merrily. ‘That must be Kimyōna-Koharu as he gently opened the door to peer into her room. It was decorated with a light pink colour as she didn’t notice the door being slightly open as she was drawing away as she said, “Dolly’s gonna love this picture, too bad daddy fixing dolly at the moment for me to come in and see.” Yugi eyes widen at this. ‘Dolly? Who’s that? But also that means that Toshiro is with it.’ He quickly tiptoed up to Seto and whispered something into his ear. Seto then nodded and motioned a bodyguard to stay near her door to keep an eye on her and to keep her safe when hell breaks loose. 

They all walked past many doors until they reached on the last door. Seto was just about to open it until he heard a voice behind it, “Too bad, you’re unconscious at the moment for me to say that your friends are coming for you and it sucks as that means we gotta move away soon. Shit, too bad as this is my hometown and all. Well, least after this you will be worse then you're already are.” He said half sinisterly and huskily as the bed began creaking. 

“Aw fuck that!” Seto angrily yelled as he kicked open the door to reveal Toshiro naked and in the middle of missionary fucking Yami who was bound and wearing a Kimono also who was unconscious as his face was sweating and very red. He then stopped and quickly turned around screaming what the fuck at the intruders bursting in.

A load of cops and bodyguards flooded into the room with guns in their hands at it was pointed at Toshiro. 

“Toshiro Ainara! You are under arrest for kidnapping Yami Muto and for raping and sexual abuse!” One of the cops said as they dragged him out of Yami as it member was quickly ripped out of Yami who was bleeding from the sudden hard pull out. “Yami!” Yugi screamed as they ran over to him as he placed a hand on his burning and bruised cheek. 

Seto quickly then ran over to Toshiro and then straddled him down and repeatedly punching him in the face whilst yelling angrily, “YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU MOTHER FUCKING RAPIST! WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” Toshiro began to laugh maniacally as his nose started to bleed as Seto was continuously punching him. One of the bodyguards then pulled Seto away as he was struggling to break free as he kept yelling, “YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU SICK BASTARD!” Toshiro still laughed on as the cops then tackled him down to the floor and the other one wrestled to put cuffs on him.  
Seto then looked on at Yami to see how bad it had gotten over the past few months and to see him near death and being raped and abused for this long. His anger quickly turned to sadness as he broke free form the guard's restraints and ran over to the bed and untied Yami from the ropes. “Don't worry Yami, we're here to help you!” Yami opened his eyes briefly and said in a weak voice, “S-eto, Y—ugi, you found me.” He said before he closed his eyes again and went unconscious. “No Yami! Wake up.” Yugi said as he shook him a bit, but no response. Yami’s breathing began more shallow as he went into  
laboured breathing.

“Someone call an ambulance quick!” Seto yelled to the others as they did so.

“Yami...” Seto said as he heled his free hand as he looked at him with a mixture of worry and sadness.

TBC

Me: Originally I wanted to split this chapter into two parts, so one would explain on how they searched for him and the other was gonna be how they find him, but instead I left it as one. Also this place in between chapter 8. So what do you guys think? Do you think Yami will be ok? Let me know

...

Yami Yugi: I think he will be ok.

...

Me: What the hell are you doing here?

Yami Yugi: I wanted to apologise for leaving.

Me: Apology rejected.

Yami Yugi: Why are you so mean?

Me: Why did you find me in the first place?

Yami Yugi: I had no choice. ‘They’ forced me to do this.

Me: Whose ‘they’?!

Yami Yugi: I can’t tell you!

Me: I guess we are at an impasse. (Sigh) 

Yami Yugi: I never meant for us to fight like this.

Me: I know, we were friends before until you went away, but I guess we could still be.

Yami Yugi: Friends?

Me: Friends. (Hugs) Ok. Looks like this is the end for here and ‘we’ will both see you next time to see if Yami is truly safe and ok.

Yami Yugi: But I’m fine.

Me: I didn’t mean you.

(BONUS- Me: Toshiro is a Japanese name and means ', clever son'. From Japanese 相 (ai) meaning "mutual, reciprocal, with one another", 奈 (na) meaning "apple tree" and 良 (ra) meaning "good.)


End file.
